Personal Reasons
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sally Reeve. Carter prend une décision radicale qui a de lourdes conséquences pour son rôle au SGC et pour sa relation avec O'Neill.


**Personal Reasons**

_by _

_Sally Reeve_

**Auteur**** : Sally Reeve**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Résumé : Carter prend une décision radicale qui a de lourdes conséquences pour son rôle au SGC et pour sa relation avec O'Neill.

Genre : Action/Aventure Angst Romance

Archive : janvier 2001

Note du traducteur : un thème sans doute pas très nouveau (la fic a un peu de bouteille... ceci explique sans doute cela^^), mais très belle néanmoins.

Un très grand merci à Sam star et Bibiche pour leur aide.

Comme pour les autres fics de Sally, n'ayant pas reçu de réponse, je publie cette traduction sans son autorisation.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**Chapitre 1**

« Aidez-moi, » haleta Jack à travers ses lèvres d'où le sang faisait des bulles. « Je ne vois plus... »

« J'essaie, » s'écria-t-elle, en s'efforçant désespérément de garder ce qui restait de sa poitrine entier, mais c'était sans résultat. Il n'en restait pas assez. « Je vous en prie, tenez bon. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Sa voix était un murmure, son visage livide. Mais ses yeux bruns, habituellement doux et si pleins d'humour, étincelaient de colère comme il s'efforçait de parler : « Vous avez trop tardé, Carter. » Puis ils devinrent vitreux, et elle sut qu'il était mort.

« NON ! » Son cri vibra à travers chaque os, transperçant la tranquillité de la nuit, et l'arrachant à son cauchemar. Haletant pour respirer, et frissonnant de froid, Sam se retrouva brusquement assise dans le lit, fixant les ténèbres. Elle ne put bouger pendant très longtemps, elle ne pourrait jamais. Mais au bout du compte, la nausée qui avait enflé dans son ventre brisa son horrible enchantement, et la força à se précipiter vers la salle de bain, où elle vomit, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Retournant à son lit, Sam alluma la lumière, plissant les yeux contre la soudaine clarté, et ôta sa chemise de nuit, trempée et glacée par la sueur. Se roulant en boule sous les couvertures, elle ferma étroitement les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle ne se rendormirait pas. Elle ne se rendormait jamais. Depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Un mois ? Six semaines ? Chaque nuit, torturée par le même cauchemar, ou une version de celui-ci. O'Neill était mort. Ou en train de mourir. Et il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour empêcher cela. Dans son esprit, elle le revoyait – le sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres, ses yeux rendus vitreux par la mort – et sentit son estomac se nouer avec la tension familière de terreur. Elle se recroquevilla autour de la petite boule de peur au creux de son ventre, et fixa l'horloge sur sa table de nuit. Trois heures trente-quatre, indiquait-il, et l'aiguilla passa à trois heures trente-cinq. Trois heures de sommeil. C'était suffisant. Elle pouvait fonctionner avec cela. Elle irait bien.

OOO

Le Général Hammond avait déjà détaillé les points importants de la mission et, à présent, Daniel radotait à propos de quelque chose. Jack n'essaya même pas de faire semblant d'écouter – ils savaient déjà tous qu'il n'écoutait pas. Aussi, il resta là, assis au briefing, griffonnant sur les feuilles devant lui, se demandant pourquoi Carter paraissait si fichtrement malade. Son visage était pincé et pâle, et il avait remarqué un tremblement dans sa main quand elle avait pris une gorgée de son café. Même ses cheveux semblaient plats, ce qui était bizarre, parce qu'habituellement ils avaient ce petit air ébouriffé qui lui donnait l'envie de... Il se redressa, bloquant immédiatement ce train de pensées. S'il était inquiet pour Carter, c'était parce qu'il était son supérieur et que c'était son boulot de s'inquiéter.

Ses yeux avaient dû rester sur elle trop longtemps, car elle lui jeta soudain un coup d'œil, comme si elle avait senti son regard. Il sourit brièvement, et souffla : 'est-ce que ça va ?'

Les lèvres pincées, elle hocha la tête, et reporta son attention sur le radotage de Daniel. Et ce petit hochement crispé ne fit rien pour ôter ses doutes : quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Enfin la réunion arriva à sa conclusion, et Jack fut sur ses pieds presque aussi vite que Carter.

« Jack, pourrais-je... » commença Daniel.

Mais Jack lui fit signe de se taire. « Plus tard, » promit-il, en contournant la table et se dépêcha pour rattraper Carter qui avait fui la salle. « Hé ! » l'appela-t-il. « Attendez ! » Elle ralentit, s'arrêtant finalement. Mais comme elle se retournait, il n'y eut pas de sourire pour le saluer, et il fut frappé par les cernes noirs sous ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Vous... » Il décida de tenter le tact. « Vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette. »

« Je vais bien, monsieur, » répondit-elle, fixant son épaule droite, pas son visage.

« Vous savez, ce n'est qu'une mission de routine, » dit-il. « Quelques artéfacts moisis pour Daniel – nous pouvons nous en occuper sans vous. Pourquoi ne pas rentrer chez vous et vous reposer ? »

« J'ai dit que j'allais bien, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement, ses yeux bleus s'enflammant d'une façon qu'il avait rarement vue. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, et elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. « Je peux y aller, vraiment. Je veux y aller, mon Colonel. »

« Bien, si vous en êtes sûre, » répondit-il, hésitant. Elle n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine.

« J'en suis sûre. On se voit à la Porte, monsieur. » Et avec cela, elle se tourna et s'éloigna.

Jack était pensif en l'observant, se demandant pourquoi il ne lui avait pas ordonné de rester. Au fond de lui, il craignait qu'il n'y ait quelque chose dans ces yeux bleus, auxquels il ne pouvait rien refuser. Et cela l'inquiétait plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

OOO

Dans le genre mission, songea Carter, celle-ci était à chier. Parlez-en des artéfacts moisis ! La planète soi-disant inhabitée grouillait de vies, et aucune d'elles n'était amicale. Ils étaient là depuis à peine vingt minutes que le Colonel avait décidé que la discrétion était, effectivement, la meilleure partie de la bravoure, et avait ordonné la retraite.

Et elle était donc là, à seulement quelques mètres de la Porte des étoiles, coincée sous un tir nourri, et se sentant très mal. L'adrénaline, qui inondait son sang ne faisait pas bon ménage avec la caféine qui lui permettait de tenir le coup, lui faisant mal au creux de l'estomac, faisant trembler ses mains à tel point qu'elle arrivait à peine à viser avec son arme.

Elle était accroupie derrière quelques rochers avec Daniel, qui fouillait dans son sac pour les symboles dont il avait besoin pour entrer l'adresse de la Terre. Le Colonel et Teal'c étaient de l'autre côté de la Porte, tirant à l'aveuglette vers la horde d'aliens qui avançait.

« Je l'ai ! » cria Daniel de triomphe, agitant un morceau de papier dans l'air et faillit y laisser sa main, dans le processus, sur un tir de phaser.

« Restez accroupi, » siffla Carter, tirant d'un coup sec sur son bras. Jetant un œil à O'Neill, elle sut qu'il avait vu. Il fit quelques gestes qu'elle comprit sans problème. Le plan, en fait, était de couvrir Daniel pendant qu'il entrait l'adresse de la Terre, avant de courir comme des dératés vers la Porte des étoiles. Elle haussa un sourcil – C'EST CA ? Les yeux vifs du Colonel vit son expression et il haussa les épaules – VOUS AVEZ UN MEILLEUR PLAN ? Etant donné qu'elle n'en avait pas, elle se contenta de secouer la tête, incapable d'empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Elle détestait la façon dont il pouvait lui faire cela, sans même faire exprès.

« Soyez prêt, » siffla-t-elle à Daniel comme O'Neill comptait sur ses doigts – TROIS, DEUX, UN. GO ! « Maintenant ! »

Daniel jaillit de derrière les rochers et courut comme un lièvre, et Carter visa, tira et garda le doigt sur la détente pour ce qui parut une éternité. Puis elle entendit le whoosh familier de la Porte qui s'activait, et entendit O'Neill hurler : « Go, go, go ! » Comme au ralenti, elle le vit sauter sur ses pieds, continuant de tirer alors qu'il se mettait à courir, tête baissée, vers la Porte. Et ce fut alors que la panique vint comme une enclume fracassant une coquille d'œuf. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer, sa vision s'étrécit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voie plus que son cauchemar : Jack touché, le sang de Jack s'écoulant dans la poussière. Jack mort. Son fusil tomba de ses mains tremblantes et elle se retrouva incapable de bouger. Il allait mourir. Voilà. Il allait mourir et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher cela. La panique l'agrippa à la gorge, l'étouffant, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de le regarder courir.

Il était presque à la Porte à présent, presque en sécurité, mais au dernier moment il ralentit et regarda de chaque côté, s'assurant que son équipe avait passé la Porte en premier. Daniel avait déjà plongé dans la flaque bleue, et Teal'c était sur le point de le faire. La tête de Jack se retourna brusquement, la cherchant, et ses yeux la trouvèrent en un instant, surpris et confus.

« Carter ! » hurla-t-il, au milieu des rafales de tirs de phaser. « Courez, bon sang ! » Elle le vit avec un détachement malsain. Tout serait bientôt terminé. Elle vit O'Neill aboyer quelque chose à Teal'c, qui plongea à couvert en continuant de tirer, pendant qu'il se mettait à courir vers elle.

La vision la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il venait pour elle ! Il allait mourir en venant la chercher ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Cela ne pouvait pas être sa faute – elle préférait mourir. Forçant ses pieds à bouger, son arme abandonnée, Carter se força à courir vers la Porte des étoiles. Comme elle passait à côté de lui, Jack s'arrêta, stupéfait et confus, mais elle l'entendit jurer en se retournant, et sentit sa main la pousser à travers la Porte avec une telle force qu'elle tomba sur ses genoux de l'autre côté. Teal'c fut une fraction de seconde derrière elle, suivi immédiatement par Jack, qui s'arrêta en dérapant au milieu de la rampe.

Toujours tremblante, Carter commença à se remettre sur ses pieds quand elle sentit une main puissante saisir son bras. C'était le Colonel. Il la tira brusquement et, ne la lâchant pas, hurla, « Que DIABLE fichiez-vous ? »

Elle trébucha en arrière en face de sa fureur, et il lâcha son bras. « Je... » bredouilla-t-elle. « Je suis désolée. »

« Désolée ? » cracha-t-il. « Vous êtes désolée ? »

« Hé, doucement, Jack, » intervint Daniel, venant se mettre entre eux. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ce qui se passe, » dit le Colonel, furieux, « c'est que Carter a ignoré mon ordre de se replier, et elle a failli se faire tuer ! Voilà ce qui se passe ! »

« Eh bien, je suis sûr qu'elle peut s'expliquer, » lui assura Daniel. « Sam ? »

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Même si elle avait eu une réponse, elle tremblait si fort qu'une élocution cohérente était impossible. Elle sentit la main de Daniel venir se poser doucement sur son épaule, et le geste de sympathie l'étouffa de larmes. QU'EST-CE QU'IL M'ARRIVE ? interrogea-t-elle silencieusement. JE PERDS L'ESPRIT !

O'Neill prit son silence comme preuve de sa culpabilité, et il se détourna avec colère, jetant sa casquette par terre en s'efforçant de reprendre son sang-froid. Petit à petit sa respiration devint régulière, et il se retourna. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours durs et coléreux comme il la regardait, « Allez à l'infirmerie et faites-vous examiner. »

« Mais... » commença-t-elle faiblement.

« C'est un fichu ordre, Major ! » la coupa-t-il sèchement, la défiant de répondre.

Elle ne le fit pas. « A vos ordres, mon Colonel, » murmura-t-elle, et incapable de le regarder, ni Daniel et ni Teal'c, elle s'éloigna péniblement.

OOO

« Eh bien, » dit Janet en se perchant sur le bord du lit de Sam, « Il n'y a aucun signe de quoi que ce soit de trop désastreux. »

Sam fit semblant de sourire. « Dans ce cas, je vais y aller. »

« Pas si vite, Major, » avertit Janet, une main ferme sur l'épaule de Sam l'immobilisant sur place. « Tes glandes surrénales sont en surcharge, tu as définitivement trop de caféine dans le sang et tes réflexes sont mous, en étant gentille. »

Sam garda le silence, ne désirant rien révéler. Mais après un instant, Janet demanda : « Depuis combien de temps as-tu des problèmes pour dormir ? »

« Je n'ai... » commença à protester Sam, mais Janet l'interrompit immédiatement.

« N'essaie même pas, » dit-elle. « Tu crois que je ne sais pas reconnaître une insomnie chronique quand j'en voie une ? Alors, depuis combien de temps ? »

Sam soupira, presque soulagée de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. « Un mois, peut-être six semaines. »

« Une idée du pourquoi ? »

« J'ai – je fais de mauvais rêves, » dit-elle, s'efforçant de ne pas trop révéler.

Le front de Janet se rida. « Toutes les nuits ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Toutes les nuits depuis six semaines ? »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Sam, pourquoi diable n'es-tu pas venue me voir ? Tu es épuisée, ton acuité mentale est faussée – c'est un problème sérieux ! »

« Je ne suis pas venue parce que j'avais peur de ça. »

« De quoi ? »

« Qu'on me dise que je ne peux plus gérer ça. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, Sam. »

« Mais c'est ce que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ? Cauchemars, insomnie – les signes classiques montrant que quelqu'un n'arrive plus à gérer le stress. Même moi je le sais ! »

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda calmement Janet.

Sam resta un moment silencieuse. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle à la fin. « Franchement, je ne sais pas. »

OOO

Sur son chemin vers l'infirmerie, Jack se répéta les mots dans la tête. Les excuses n'étaient pas vraiment son truc, et il les évitait chaque fois qu'il pouvait, mais aujourd'hui il savait qu'il lui en devait une. En lui criant dessus comme ça, devant tout le fichu personnel du SGC, il avait dépassé la ligne – et manqué de professionnalisme. Surtout quand la personne avec laquelle il était le plus en colère était lui-même.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser venir, » marmonna-t-il. Il avait su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais il l'avait ignoré. Elle avait insisté, et il avait cédé. Son erreur. Peu professionnel, encore. Qu'y avait-il en elle pour qu'il fasse de telles erreurs de jugement ?

Pas certain d'être à l'aise avec la réponse, Jack oublia, fort à propos, la question lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie et passa la tête de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle n'était pas là, mais Fraiser était assise à son bureau, étudiant d'un air absorbé l'écran de son ordinateur. Il toussa pour attention son attention. « Vous avez vu Carter ? »

Tournant la tête, elle acquiesça. « Elle était là. »

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Jack, sentant la tension dans la voix du médecin. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Je l'ai renvoyée chez elle. »

« Pourquoi ? » Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Elle est épuisée, » lui dit Janet. « Elle a à peine dormi depuis au moins six semaines – peut-être plus. Elle s'est maintenue à flots avec trop de caféine, et elle est complètement lessivée. Il y a quelque chose, mais, » elle haussa les épaules, « vous connaissez Sam, elle se renferme et vous ne pouvez rien lui soutirer. »

Jack prit une profonde inspiration. « Elle n'a rien dit, » acquiesça-t-il, étrangement blessé qu'elle ne se fût pas confiée à lui. Il avait pensé qu'ils étaient amis. « Je lui parlerai, » décida-t-il.

Janet haussa les épaules. « Bonne chance, » dit-elle. « Faire en sorte que Sam parle est encore plus difficile que de faire sourire Teal'c. »

Jack se permit un petit sourire sans joie : « Je suis son supérieur, je n'aurai qu'à lui ordonner de parler. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Janet, retournant à son écran, « Ca pourrait marcher. »

OOO

L'eau chaude du bain pénétra chaque muscle douloureux, et la senteur de jasmin remplit à la fois la salle de bain et sa tête comme elle prenait des respirations lentes et profondes. Sam ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu le temps pour un tel luxe, et elle dut s'avouer que c'était agréable. Très, très agréable.

En fait, elle s'était sentie bien mieux depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec Janet. Rien que d'en parler à quelqu'un avait allégé le fardeau plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé : elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en train de perdre l'esprit. Et, jetant un œil vers le lavabo, elle vit le petit flacon de somnifère que Janet lui avait prescrit. Pas beaucoup, juste assez pour lui permettre de se remettre. Et de savoir qu'elle avait cette aide était suffisant pour apaiser le nœud de tension dans son estomac et libérer suffisamment son esprit pour commencer à réfléchir.

Quelque chose, elle se rendit compte, devait être fait. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi, le voir tous les jours, chérir chaque regard, chaque contact accidentel, et désirer être près de lui tellement que cela faisait mal. C'était ridicule, et il fallait que cela cesse.

« Je l'aime. » Les mots sonnaient bizarrement, avaient un goût étrange sur sa langue. Elle ne les avait jamais prononcés auparavant, ne les avaient jamais réellement admis. « Je l'aime. » Elle le dit plus fort. « Je suis amoureuse de Jack O'Neill. » Elle gloussa presque en parlant, mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement car ce n'était pas la seule vérité. « Je suis amoureuse du COLONEL Jack O'Neill, et rien ne pourra jamais arriver entre nous. » C'était la seconde vérité, celle qui remuait comme un couteau dans une plaie. Mais il valait toujours mieux dire la vérité que la cacher, et cela lui donna le courage de faire ce qu'elle savait devoir faire.

Lorsque le bain se refroidit, Sam en sortit. Elle se sécha les cheveux doucement, posément, avec plus de soin que sa technique habituelle consistant à incliner la tête et passer ses doigts dedans. Elle voulait oublier les tenues militaires, les bottes de combat et le règlement. Ce soir, elle voulait être bichonnée, elle voulait mettre du vernis sur ses orteils et se pelotonner avec un bon livre et un grand verre de vin. Ce soir, elle voulait être Samantha – pas Carter, pas Major, ni Sam. Féminine et être confortable. Aussi, elle se vêtit de son pyjama préféré en soie, le tissu à la fois frais et chaud sur sa peau, et entra pieds nus dans la cuisine pour se verser un verre de vin rouge. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'avertissement, « Ne pas consommer d'alcool avec » sur le petit flacon de somnifère, et choisit de l'ignorer, en en avalant un avec une gorgée de vin.

Elle venait de s'installer au coin de son canapé, et avait lu la moitié d'une page de son livre quand la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. Elle l'ignora la première fois, et la seconde. Mais à la troisième, elle soupira et se mit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, le vint faisant déjà son effet et la faisant osciller légèrement.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle cligna ses yeux. « Oh, » dit-elle. « C'est vous. »

OOO

Jack avait été sur le point d'abandonner, de peur qu'elle fût peut-être endormie, ou pire, qu'elle avait vu qui c'était et ne voulait pas lui parler. Mais juste au moment où il se retournait, il y eut de la lumière dans l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit. Carter le fixa pendant un instant avant de dire : « Oh, c'est vous. »

Il sourit. « Ouaip. » Quand il sembla qu'elle n'allait rien dire de plus, il ajouta, « Puis-je entrer ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et il se demanda si elle avait un peu bu. Mais sa voix était assez claire lorsqu'elle dit, « Oui, bien sûr, » et se recula pour le laisser passer.

« Je ne vous ai pas réveillée, j'espère ? » demanda-t-il comme elle refermait la porte. Elle était vêtue pour dormir, et bien que son pyjama était ample, il épousait certaines courbes qu'il savait ne pas devoir remarquer.

« Oh. » Carter baissa les yeux sur elle, comme si elle prenait conscience de la façon dont elle était habillée, et une légère rougeur monta à ses joues. « Non, j'étais juste en train de lire, » dit-elle, tirant timidement sur son chemisier, ce qui n'eut pour effet qu'accentuer ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Jack garda ses yeux sur son visage. « Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle en le menant au salon.

« Non, je ne resterai pas longtemps. Je voulais juste voir si vous alliez bien – et m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin. »

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dû hurler sur vous comme ça, » lui dit-il. « J'étais en colère contre moi-même de vous avoir laissée venir alors que je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, et je m'en suis pris à vous. Je suis désolé. »

Carter parut stupéfaite.

« Ne soyez pas si surprise, » lui dit-il, avec un demi-sourire, « Je reconnais, à l'occasion, que je fais des erreurs. »

Elle sourit aussi, mais ses yeux se détournèrent doucement de lui lorsqu'elle dit : « Je n'aurais pas dû insister pour venir alors que je savais que je n'étais pas à la hauteur. » Elle fixait un point sur le tapis, près de son pied. « Et j'aurais dû aller voir Janet il y a des semaines. »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça-t-il. « Alors, nous sommes ok ? »

Carter hocha la tête. « Je pense que oui. » Puis elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Asseyez-vous, Carter, » suggéra-t-il, « Avant de vous écrouler. »

Elle ne contesta pas, se roulant en boule dans un coin du canapé. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, et elle lui sourit. « Merci d'être passé, » murmura-t-elle, ses mots légèrement traînants. « J'aurais détesté que les choses se terminent sur une mauvaise note. »

« Se terminent ? » demanda-t-il, une panique froide faisant torsader ses intestins.

« Hum ? »

« Carter, » insista-t-il, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face d'elle. « Que voulez-vous dire par 'se terminent' ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Elle bâilla à nouveau, pelotonnant sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé. « Je vais bien, » lui dit-elle.

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent davantage, et elle marmonna, « Oh, tans pis. »

Jack se pencha plus près. « Carter, je pourrais vous ordonner de me dire ce qui se passe. Je suis votre supérieur, vous vous rappelez ? »

Sam soupira. « Ouais, je m'en rappelle, » acquiesça-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'étaient fermés. « Je déteste vraiment ça. »

« Moi aussi, » murmura-t-il, mais elle était déjà endormie et ne l'entendit pas.

S'adossant sur le fauteuil, Jack prit une profonde respiration et la regarda dormir. Elle paraissait si différente du Major Carter qu'il connaissait. Partie la façade du grade, de sa vie militaire. Et sans elle, elle semblait plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Enfin, presque. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir effacer l'image d'elle au milieu des tirs de phaser ce matin, ses yeux écarquillés le fixant, perdue et terrifiée. Cela le glaçait rien que d'y penser. Il avait cru qu'elle allait mourir, et cela avait failli le paralyser de panique. Il frissonna, en dépit de la chaleur de sa maison, et ferma les yeux. C'était fini, et elle allait bien.

Quand il les rouvrit, il se retrouva en train de la regarder. Elle paraissait si douce, si délicate, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ses cheveux bouclant délicatement autour de son visage. Il dut se retenir de tendre le bras et de la toucher. QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? JACK ? se demanda-t-il. Comme s'il ne le savait pas. Il se mit brusquement sur ses pieds, des sentiments puissants qu'il refusait de reconnaître le rendant trop inconfortable pour rester. JE DEVRAIS PARTIR, ET LA LAISSER DORMIR, se dit-il. DIEU SAIT QU'ELLE EN A BESOIN.

Regardant autour de lui pour trouver une couverture pour la couvrir, il réalisa soudain qu'elle devrait être au lit. Si elle dormait où elle était, il savait qu'elle se réveillerait au milieu de la nuit, glacée et raide. Il caressa l'idée de la réveiller, et de lui indiquer la direction de sa chambre, mais il ne voulait surtout pas la déranger.

Bien sûr, il évitait juste la solution évidente. PRENDS-LA DANS TES BRAS, IDIOT, s'admonesta-t-il. ELLE NE MORD PAS. Mais cela, il le savait, n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait. C'était sa réaction à lui, pas la sienne, qu'il craignait. Mais Jack O'Neill n'était pas devenu Colonel pour rien : il était fait d'une autre trempe, et faisait toujours la chose honorable, en dépit du prix à payer. Aussi, s'armant de courage, il se baissa et la prit dans ses bras. Et parce qu'il était un militaire discipliné, il réussit à ignorer son pouls qui s'était mis à accélérer alors qu'il la tenait serrée contre lui, et la soulevait du canapé. Il ignora la douleur douce-amère dans son cœur alors que la tête de Sam reposait sur son épaule, et il ignora la lourde senteur de jasmin qui emplit sa tête lorsque ses cheveux caressèrent son visage.

Avec la détermination d'un soldat, il entra à grands pas décidés dans sa chambre, et l'étendit sur le lit, tirant les couvertures sur elle. Et s'il caressa délicatement son visage de ses doigts avant de partir, ce fut la seule entorse, mineure, à sa retenue. Et étant donné la tentation, il estima qu'il avait fait un sacré bon boulot.

OOO

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Sam fit surface de sa première nuit complète de sommeil depuis des semaines. Et, bien qu'elle fût un peu groggy à cause du somnifère, le sommeil lui avait fait un bien fou, et elle resta couchée dans le lit, regardant par la fenêtre la lumière du soleil avec un sourire sur le visage.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler comment elle était arrivée dans son lit. La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait était la discussion avec le Colonel, puis – c'était le matin. Elle se dit qu'il avait dû l'aider à se mettre au lit, ce qui provoqua une intéressante sensation de papillonnement dans son ventre, accompagnée par un petit élancement de regrets. Mais la chose importante était qu'elle avait dormi, toute la nuit, sans faire son cauchemar. Et elle se sentait en super forme.

Jetant un œil au réveil, elle se rendit compte qu'il était presque dix heures. Tard, mais pas trop tard pour ce qu'elle avait à faire aujourd'hui. Sa détermination ne s'était pas affaiblie pendant la nuit, en fait, rattraper un peu de sommeil perdu n'avait fait que la fortifier pour ce à quoi elle devrait faire face et qui serait loin d'être agréable. Mais Sam Carter n'était pas une lâche. Elle savait ce qui devait être fait et elle allait le faire.

Elle se vêtit avec soin. Elle voulait qu'on la prît au sérieux, et paraître sur le point de s'effondrer n'allait pas aider sa cause. Mais la femme qui la regardait dans le miroir de l'entrée était maîtresse d'elle-même – l'uniforme impeccablement repassé, les cheveux bien coiffés, le visage propre et net, les chaussures cirées. Pas tout à fait sexy, mais c'était le look qu'il lui fallait aujourd'hui. La Major Carter, forte et maîtresse d'elle-même. S'étudiant minutieusement, elle se demanda à quel point ses yeux la trahissaient. Mais elle n'y vit rien de la douleur qu'elle ressentait et fut satisfaite.

Le temps qu'elle atteigne le SGC, il était presque midi, ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Le Général Hammond serait dans son bureau, et il était l'homme qu'elle voulait voir. Alors qu'elle marchait à grandes enjambées dans les couloirs, le claquement de ses talons marquant le temps qui passait, l'anxiété commença à ronger le creux de son ventre : elle ressentit le picotement dans ses doigts, et les referma en poings à ses côtés. Elle redoutait cette rencontre, mais pas question de l'éviter. Elle était nécessaire.

Elle donna un coup bref à la porte du bureau de Hammond et son cœur battit la chamade quand il répondit : « Entrez. »

S'efforçant d'être calme, elle entra à l'intérieur. Le Général leva les yeux, et sourit. « Major Carter ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir avant quelques jours. J'ai entendu dire qu'on vous avait dit de lever le pied. »

« Oui, mon Général, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je suis venue aujourd'hui pour vous parler, si vous avez le temps. »

« Bien sûr. » Il lui fit signe de prendre un siège. « Qu'y a-t-il, Major ? »

Quand arriva le moment de vérité, Sam découvrit que sa bouche s'était asséchée, et elle dut faire un effort pour amener les mots à ses lèvres. Mais finalement, elle les dit : « Mon Général, j'aimerais demander une réaffectation. »

Hammond la fixa quelques secondes sans comprendre, avant de dire : « Major, est-ce une plaisanterie ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

Il secoua la tête, confus. « Une réaffectation ? Du SGC ? »

« Non, mon Général. De SG-1. »

« Allez-vous me dire pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Raisons personnelles, » répondit-elle, espérant qu'il n'insisterait pas davantage. Mais son espoir fut vain.

« Ca ne suffira pas, Major, » répliqua-t-il sèchement, la colère remplaçant son étonnement. « SG-1 est la meilleure équipe et vous êtes la meilleure. Les raisons personnelles sont sans importances. Si vous voulez que je démantèle la meilleure équipe que j'aie, il vous faudra me donner une meilleure raison. »

Elle sentit sa mâchoire se serrer, mais sut qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, elle dit : « Mon Général, j'ai, » elle s'éclaircit la gorge, « C'est-à-dire qu'au cours des derniers mois – années – j'ai développé des sentiments – des sentiments inappropriés – pour un membre de SG-1. Et ils affectent ma capacité à faire mon travail. Il serait mieux que je sois réaffectée. »

Le Général baissa un instant les yeux, jouant maladroitement avec le stylo sur son bureau. Quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix avait perdu sa colère. « Carter, » dit-il, paraissant nettement mal à l'aise, « ce genre de choses n'est pas inhabituel. En fait, ça arrive tout le temps. Ces béguins viennent et s'en vont, et... »

« Mon Général, » interrompit-elle, « avec tout mon respect, je ne suis plus une élève officier de dix-huit ans, et ce que je ressens n'est pas un béguin. Et ça ne va pas simplement s'en aller. » Elle fit une pause et joua son atout. « Monsieur, si vous ne me réaffectez pas, je serai forcée de démissionner. »

« Et je ne l'accepterai pas. »

« Dans ce cas, j'en appellerai au Président »

Le Général resta silencieux, l'étudiant pendant un long moment. Son front se rida de désapprobation, et il dit : « Carter, je veux que vous réfléchissiez à cela attentivement. Pour votre carrière, au moins. »

« Ma carrière ? »

« Etre réaffectée parce que vous avez développé des 'sentiments' pour votre... pour un collègue, ne fera pas bonne impression dans votre dossier. » Il soupira, s'adossant à son fauteuil. « Et, la vérité toute crue est que, étant une femme, ce sera encore pire. J'ai entendu bien trop de personnes dire qu'on ne devrait pas permettre aux femmes de s'enrôler dans l'armée parce qu'elles sont trop émotives, ne sont pas capables de contrôler leurs sentiments, et sont un risque de déstabilisation des unités en créant des relations inappropriées avec d'autres officiers. Ne leur donnez pas raison. »

Carter ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le Général leva la main pour exiger le silence, et elle se calma.

« Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je me range de leur côté, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, » dit-il. « Et je ne dis pas que je ne compatis pas avec vous sur votre situation, parce que je compatis. Mais je ne suis pas le seul Général que vous allez devoir impressionner dans votre longue carrière, Major, et je détesterais voir cette carrière écourtée à cause d'une erreur que vous faites maintenant. »

Ses mots sonnaient vrais, et pénétrèrent. Mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre option. « Je ne peux plus travailler avec lui, » dit-elle à voix basse. « Je ne veux pas le voir mourir. »

« Personne ne va mourir, Major. »

« Vous ne le savez pas, » répondit-elle, se maudissant pour les larmes qu'elle sentait piquer derrière ses yeux. « Chaque fois que nous passons la Porte, il se peut que ce soit la dernière. Dieu sait que nous avons eu quelques situations où nous nous en sommes sortis que d'un cheveu. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Hammond se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur le bureau. « Combien de fois avez-vous sauvé la vie de ce collègue ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous voulez laisser cela aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de laisser ses larmes couler. « Je ne veux pas être là quand cela arrivera. »

Le Général ne bougea pas, la regardant intensément. Puis il fit un bref hochement de tête. « Voilà ce que je vais faire, » lui dit-il. « Dès à présent, vous êtes réaffectée à SG-5 pour une période de six semaines. »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais, Major, » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Si, après cette période, vous voulez toujours être réaffectée, je rendrai cela permanent. Mais je veux que vous réfléchissiez durant ces six semaines. Compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête, le brusque soulagement l'étourdissant. « A vos ordres, monsieur. Merci, monsieur. »

« Ne me remerciez pas, » grommela Hammond. « Je doute vous faire une faveur. »

Elle se leva alors, se tournant vers la porte, mais fut rappelée : « Major ? »

« Mon Général ? »

« J'en déduis que vous n'avez pas discuté de cela avec le Colonel O'Neill ? »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent. « Non, mon Général. »

« Je m'en doutais. Très bien, je lui parlerai. » Il soupira : « Ca va être une conversation animée ! Sortez d'ici, Carter, avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Elle fut partie en un instant. Sam n'avait aucun désir d'être autour de la base quand O'Neill apprendrait sa défection.

OOO

**Chapitre 2**

« Elle a fait QUOI ? » hurla Jack tempêtant dans le bureau de Hammond. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Elle a demandé une réaffectation, » répéta calmement le Général.

« Pourquoi diable ? »

« Raisons personnelles. »

« Personnelles... ? » Jack cessa ses va-et-vient et fixa le Général. « Quelles raisons personnelles ? »

« C'est au Major Carter de vous les dire, si elle choisit de le faire. »

L'esprit de Jack allait à cent à l'heure, cherchant tout ce qui pourrait expliquer ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne trouva rien, à moins que... « Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé hier, pendant la mission ? »

« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, » répondit Hammond, se penchant en avant, les coudes sur le bureau. « Jack, asseyez-vous. »

A contrecoeur, Jack s'affala sur une chaise. « Et vous avez accepté sa requête ? » demanda-t-il, un étrange découragement s'abattant sur lui.

« Pour une durée limitée. Elle a besoin de temps pour réfléchir – pour être sûre que sa décision est la bonne. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas, » répliqua sèchement Jack. « C'est définitivement une mauvaise décision ! »

Le Général haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Mais c'est à elle de la prendre, pas à nous. »

Jack resta silencieux. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait ôté le monde sous ses pieds, et les implications l'atterraient. Il n'arrivait pas à les éclaircir maintenant, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était dévasté. Et en colère, et frustré. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter comme ça !

« Jack ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je disais que je vous affecterai un remplaçant temporaire dès que possible. Je vous ferai savoir qui au plus tôt. »

Un remplaçant pour Carter ? Jack aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été si en colère. Comme si elle pouvait être remplacée ! Mais il repoussa au plus fond sa colère, et se leva « Merci, monsieur, » gronda-t-il. « Y a-t-il autre chose ? »

« Non, ce sera tout, » répondit Hammond, l'étudiant intensément, puis ajouta : « Jack, la place du Major Carter est avec SG-1. Faites ce que vous pouvez pour la persuader de cela. »

Jack eut un sourire morne. « Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon Général, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. »

OOO

Sam n'était qu'à deux pas de sa voiture quand elle l'entendit crier son nom. Merde, jura-t-elle silencieusement, Hammond n'avait pas perdu de temps ! Se retournant, et s'armant de courage, elle regarda O'Neill s'avancer à grandes enjambées vers elle, son visage ressemblant à un ciel d'orage.

Il s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle, les bras croisés sur son torse, et la fixa furieusement. Elle s'agita sous son regard noir, mais refusa de parler. Au bout d'un moment, il dit, d'une voix basse et coléreuse : « Quoi, vous partez sans dire au revoir ? »

« Mon Colonel, je... »

« Vous quoi ? »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Vous savez, je commence à en avoir marre d'entendre ça venir de vous, Carter. Je ne veux pas de vos excuses, je veux une putain d'explication. Que DIABLE faites-vous ? »

Sa colère la consterna, mais elle refusa de le montrer maintenant, après si longtemps. « Je pense que ce que je fais est pour le mieux. »

« Le mieux pour qui ? »

« Pour l'équipe. »

« Eh bien, je ne le pense pas, » lui dit-il sèchement. « L'équipe – et par cela, je veux dire moi – a besoin de vous. » Il fit une pause, puis clarifia son affirmation : « Vous êtes la meilleure, Carter. Vous ne pouvez pas la quitter. »

« Avec tout mon respect, mon Colonel, » souligna-t-elle, « je n'ai pas été à mon meilleur depuis un moment maintenant – la mission d'hier l'a prouvé. »

« Vous avez paniqué, et alors ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ca arrive. Oubliez ça. »

« C'est pour ça que je fais ce que je fais, » lui dit-elle. « Mais si je suis avec... avec SG-1, je ne pense pas pouvoir surmonter cela. »

« A cause de ces 'raisons personnelles' ? » Il n'était visiblement pas convaincu.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Si vous aviez un problème, Carter, » dit Jack, « Vous auriez dû venir me voir. »

« Cela n'aurait pas été approprié, mon Colonel. »

« Pourquoi pas, bon sang ? »

Il l'acculait, et elle se sentit sur le point de paniquer. « Parce que, » commença-t-elle. « Parce que... »

« Parce que ? » insista-t-il avec impatience.

« Parce que VOUS êtes le problème, mon Colonel. » Alors qu'elle parlait, son ventre fit un drôle de saut périlleux arrière dans sa gorge, et ses doigts se refermèrent nerveusement à ses cotés. Il devait comprendre, savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire, et la pensée l'emplit d'un effroi et d'une anticipation à parts égales. Voilà, c'était fait !

Mais Jack fut déconcerté. « Moi ? » demanda-t-il, l'air incertain. « Je suis le problème ? »

IL N'AVAIT PAS COMPRIS ! Elle n'arrivait pas le croire, elle l'avait virtuellement crié sur les toits, et il n'avait fichtrement pas compris !

« Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ? » demanda-t-il en remuant, un peu mal à l'aise.

COMMENT PUIS-JE EXPLIQUER ? lui cria son esprit, SI VOUS NE LE VOYEZ PAS, COMMENT POURRAI-JE L'EXPLIQUER ? Puis quelque chose en elle craqua. C'était comme si un barrage avait lâché, et toutes ces années d'émotions non résolues entre eux sortirent à flots, déformées, par sa frustration en colère de ne pouvoir les contrôler. « Vous pensez que vous savez tout, n'est-ce pas Jack ? » commença-t-elle, lancée. « Vous n'écoutez jamais les explications – 'venez-en au fait, Daniel', 'allez à l'essentiel, Carter' – c'est toujours tout ce que nous entendons. Et vous savez TOUJOURS mieux que tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous croyez si futé, que vous pouvez tout comprendre par vous-même, sans l'aide de quiconque. Eh bien, vous savez quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous ne savez foutrement rien ! Vous ne savez même pas ce qui se passe juste devant vos yeux ! » Elle s'efforçait de respirer, mais le temps qu'elle finît, la colère serrait sa poitrine et formait des larmes brûlantes derrière ses yeux. Elle le détestait, parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il n'en avait aucune idée ! Aucune idée du pourquoi elle partait !

Il la fixa, et pendant un instant, elle crut voir une vive douleur danser dans ses yeux, mais l'émotion fut brève, rapidement surpassée par la colère. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses yeux s'étrécirent et quand il parla, sa voix était froide et mesurée. « C'est ça ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est votre explication ? Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant trois ans, et c'est tout ce que vous pouvez me dire ? Que je ne vous ECOUTE pas ? » Il secoua la tête d'incrédulité. « Je m'attendais à mieux de vous, Major, » lui dit-il. « Beaucoup mieux. » Il fit une pause, inclinant la tête. « Je suis venu ici pour vous persuader de rester parce que je pensais que j'avais besoin de vous – que SG-1 avait besoin de vous – mais je n'ai pas besoin de CETTE attitude-là dans mon unité. J'ai besoin de personnes qui jouent pour l'équipe, Carter, pas des prima donas. Tout bien considéré, SG-5 sera bien pour vous. »

Sam crut mourir là. Elle sentit ses couleurs aspirées hors de son visage et sa gorge se serra au point qu'elle put à peine respirer. Etait-ce ainsi que cela allait se terminer ? Lui la détestant, la méprisant ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais découvrit qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. Il s'attarda un peu, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, mais à la fin, son silence dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, et il se détourna. « A un de ces jours, Carter, » marmonna-t-il, d'une voix qu'elle reconnut à peine, avant de retourner à grands pas vers l'ascenseur. Elle se retourna, tremblante, vers sa voiture.

OOO

Cela avait été un mauvais jour pour SG-1. Mais même les pires journées se terminent, et sont suivies par d'autres, qui se terminent aussi, jusqu'à ce que le temps passe et les blessures à vif se cicatrisent, même si elles ne guérissent pas. Et donc, deux semaines plus tard, Daniel Jackson se retrouva assis dans la salle de briefing, en train d'étudier subrepticement le Capitaine Taylor, le remplaçant de Carter, pendant que l'homme détaillait les problèmes techniques auxquels ils auraient à faire face au cours de leur prochaine mission.

« La Porte est sous l'eau, » expliquait Taylor, « Cela veut donc dire que le déplacement provoqué par l'ouverture du vortex créera un courant de compression égal à 6900 bar de pression. Evidemment, pendant que nous sommes de ce côté de la Porte, cela ne sera pas un problème. Le problème sera d'ouvrir la Porte de l'autre côté pour rentrer. »

Il était bon, Daniel dut l'avouer. Concis et droit au but, même si un peu moins enthousiaste que Sam. Et, pour une raison inconnue, O'Neill le laissait s'en sortir avec bien plus de charabia technique que Carter. En fait, réalisa-t-il, le Colonel avait été sombre au cours des deux dernières semaines. Depuis que Carter était partie. Elle lui manquait, bien sûr, mais étant Jack, il refusait de l'admettre. Daniel soupçonnait qu'il se le niait à lui-même. Il ne connaissait pas les détails, mais il avait entendu que ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas séparés dans les meilleurs termes, ce qui ne le surprenait pas – Jack n'avait pas très bien encaissé sa défection. Et puis il y avait la question concernant toute cette 'chose' entre eux, ou plutôt, qu'ils n'avaient pas. Et cela, soupçonnait-il, ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

« Ca vous va, Daniel ? » La voix de Jack coupa court à son train de pensées, et il se redressa d'un air coupable.

« Hum, » bafouilla-t-il.

Le Colonel eut pitié. « Nous envoyons une sonde de reconnaissance pour vérifier les environs de la Porte – pour voir si ça vaut le déplacement – tout en gardant la Porte ouverte aussi longtemps que possible ? Pour éviter le, hum, » il se tourna vers le Capitaine Taylor, « Comment l'avez-vous appelé ? »

« Le courant de compression, mon Colonel. »

Il hocha la tête. « C'est ça. Pour éviter de se faire écrabouiller par le courant de compression. »

« Ca me va, » acquiesça Daniel avec reconnaissance. « Quand partons-nous ? »

Un coup bref à la porte retarda la réponse du Général Hammond. « Entrez, » aboya-t-il, et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Carter. Daniel lui sourit, mais Sam ne remarqua pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur une seule personne : O'Neill. Ou plutôt, à son dos.

« Oh, » dit-elle, embarrassée. « Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que vous étiez occupé. »

Entendant sa voix, Jack se crispa, mais resta le dos tourné, sa bouche pincée en une fine ligne – de colère, ou quelque chose de plus douloureux, Daniel ne sut le dire.

« Je reviendrai plus tard, » offrit Carter, reculant vers la porte.

« Ce n'est rien, Major, » dit Jack, ne n'étant toujours pas retourné. « Nous avions terminé ici. » Il se leva. « Nous partirons à quatorze heures. »

Hammond hocha la tête. « Très bien, Colonel. Et bonne chance. Ceci devrait s'avérer être une mission intéressante – je suis impatient de lire votre rapport. »

« Eh bien, je m'assurerai 'd'aller au but', et 'à l'essentiel', » dit le Colonel avec un venin étrange. Puis se tournant, finalement, vers Carter, il lui fit un signe de tête raide et formel : « Major. »

« Mon Colonel, » répondit-elle, alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle. Mais ses yeux agrandis le suivirent dans le couloir, sa tristesse visible par tous. Pour tous ceux qui prirent la peine de regarder, en tout cas.

QUE SE PASSE-T-IL AVEC CES DEUX-LA ? se demanda Daniel, EST-CE QU'ILS PRENNENT PLAISIR A SE TORTURER ? Mais tout ce qu'il dit fut : « Content de vous voir, Sam. Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle, d'un air gêné.

Tendant la main, il serra son bras – étant civil, il pensait être autorisé à prendre de telles libertés. « On se retrouvera bientôt, » promit-il. « Ne soyez pas une étrangère. »

Lui faisant un faible sourire, elle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, ce serait bien. »

Avec un signe de tête, il la quitta et suivit Jack lentement vers les vestiaires.

OOO

Jack enfila son scaphandre sans réfléchir, agissant mécaniquement, son esprit fixé sur la personne qui l'avait préoccupé les deux dernières semaines. Le Major Carter. Ses mots continuaient de siffler autour de sa tête – VOUS ETES LE PROBLEME, MON COLONEL. VOUS PENSEZ TOUT SAVOIR. VOUS NE VOULEZ JAMAIS ECOUTER – et ils suscitaient alternativement sa colère et sa contrition. Mais ils piquaient suffisamment pour lui dire qu'ils avaient un grain de vérité. Oui, il ne l'écoutait pas toujours. Oui, il ne voulait pas toujours connaître les détails. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne la respectait pas, c'était parce qu'il avait une telle confiance en elle qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Aussi longtemps que Carter comprenait ce qui se passait, il savait que tout irait bien.

« Et voilà pour la confiance, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, attachant les lourdes boucles. Toutes ces années, quand il avait pensé qu'ils devenaient amis – peut-être même plus que des amis – et elle avait ressenti cela ! VOUS ETES LE PROBLEME, MON COLONEL. Eh bien, il était autorisé à être en colère. Elle avait trahi son amitié, elle la lui avait jeté à la figure, et sans avoir la décence de le lui dire en personne. Oh, oui, il avait le droit d'être en colère !

Et pourtant, elle lui manquait. Dieu qu'elle lui manquait ! Chaque seconde de chaque jour. Il continuait de se retourner pour lui poser une question, ou pour lui dire quelque chose qu'il savait qu'elle apprécierait, ou faire une plaisanterie, pour ne voir que le Capitaine Taylor à sa place : et chaque fois la douleur de la perte était aussi vive que la première. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son bras droit, et c'était ce qu'elle était, pensa-t-il. Il avait compté sur elle plus qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte. Pas seulement pour le soutien technique, mais pour tant d'autres choses : quelqu'un avec qui échanger des plaisanteries, quelqu'un qui comprenait son esprit militaire, quelqu'un qui illuminait sa journée avec son sourire – ce sourire contagieux qui faisait briller son visage tout entier, et allégeait toujours son cœur, quelle que soit la journée pourrie qu'il vivait. Cela lui manquait. Son amitié lui manquait. Elle lui manquait.

Et plus elle lui manquait, plus il était en colère – ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de gérer, mais c'était efficace. Cela aidait à engourdir la douleur, même si cela ne guérissait pas la blessure. Il rendait donc autant qu'il recevait : il l'évitait quand il pouvait, s'ils se rencontraient, il faisait semblant de ne pas la voir, et, ce jour-là, dans le parking, il lui avait dit qu'il ne la voulait pas dans son équipe. Cela avait été brillant. Et pourtant, quand il se rappelait son expression consternée, la culpabilité était presque irrépressible. Son visage avait pâli au point qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle s'évanouisse, et ses yeux – ses grands et magnifiques yeux – s'étaient remplis de larmes. Il avait donc su que ses mots avaient pénétré profondément – c'était ce qu'il avait voulu, parce qu'il s'était senti trahi, et tellement en colère – mais il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il pouvait vraiment la blesser. Comment pouvait-il, s'il était la raison de son départ ? Cela n'avait fichtrement aucun sens !

Il soupira. « Ne jamais essayer de comprendre une femme, » se donna-t-il comme conseil, alors qu'il bouclait la dernière fermeture.

« Pourquoi pas, O'Neill ? » résonna une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, il se retourna pour voir Teal'c et Daniel en train de se vêtir. Il avait été si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne les avait même pas remarqués entrer. Se sentant légèrement embarrassé, il décida que la bravade était la meilleure tactique : « Parce que, Teal'c, » expliqua-t-il, « c'est impossible. Les femmes sont illogiques. C'est dans leurs gènes, Dieu m'en est témoin. »

Teal'c fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas. En quelles manières les femmes sont-elles illogiques ? »

Il vit Daniel faire les gros yeux, mais décida de poursuivre : « En ce sens que rien de ce qu'elles font ou disent ont un sens quelconque. »

« Ce que fait ou dit Samantha Carter a toujours un sens, » souligna Teal'c.

« Oh, non, » le corrigea Jack. « Ne me faites pas commencer avec elle – elle est la pire de toutes. »

Les sourcils toujours froncés, Teal'c ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Daniel l'arrêta en posant sa main sur le bras de l'homme. « Je ne pense pas que vous gagnerez cette fois, » conseilla-t-il.

« Et comment, » marmonna Jack, s'avançant en faisant un bruit sourd vers la porte. « Vous venez ? »

OOO

Même sous les encombrants scaphandres et le casque, Sam pouvait dire qui était qui alors qu'elle observait de l'arrière de la salle de contrôle. Teal'c, bien sûr, c'était facile : sa taille seule l'aurait fait sortir du lot, même sans son unique façon de se mouvoir. Et Daniel, remuant sous le poids de l'équipement inhabituel, était facile à repérer. La silhouette inconnue, légèrement plus grande que Daniel, devait être le Capitaine Taylor – son remplaçant. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait O'Neill, réussissant malgré tout à fanfaronner et à paraître le chef.

« Chevron six enclenché, » annonça un Lieutenant à côté d'elle, alors que la Porte des étoiles passait par sa routine laborieuse. « Chevron sept enclenché. Chevron sept verrouillé. »

« SG-1, » dit le Général Hammond, « Vous avez le feu vert. »

Sam regarda dans la salle d'embarquement, à présent remplie de la lumière miroitante familière, et ressentit une vive pointe d'envie. Elle aurait dû être avec eux – elle AURAIT PU être avec eux. C'était son choix de rester là et de laisser le destin distribuer ses cartes sans elle, et c'était l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle s'était obligée à faire. Son esprit logique lui disait que c'était pour le mieux, mais son cœur faisait des embardées dans une autre direction.

« Des regrets, Major ? » demanda Hammond, venant se tenir près d'elle.

Sam se força un sourire sur les lèvres. « Non, mon Général, » mentit-elle.

Le Général haussa les épaules. « Nous n'avons jamais ouvert une porte sous l'eau jusqu'à présent, » commenta-t-il, fixant la salle d'embarquement. « Une autre première pour SG-1. »

Elle refusa de mordre à l'hameçon, mais suivant son regard, elle vit O'Neill emmener son équipe à travers la Porte. BONNE CHANCE, leur souhaita-t-elle en silence. QUE DIEU VOUS GARDE.

OOO

**Chapitre 3**

L'eau, il s'y était préparé. La noirceur, non. A part la lumière froide et bleuté de la Porte, qui n'illuminait rien sinon juste les alentours, ils étaient englobés de tous côtés par une noirceur épaisse et impénétrable.

Dans son oreillette, il entendit Daniel haleter. « Whoa – intéressant. »

Tournant lentement dans l'eau, O'Neill tapota la montre à son poignet, et la dirigea approximativement en direction de Daniel. Il était plus près qu'il ne l'avait pensé et son apparition le surprit. « Bon sang, » siffla Jack. « Ne vous glissez pas près de moi comme ça ! »

« Nous sommes sous des centaines de mètres d'eau, » souligna Daniel doucement. « Je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

Jack l'ignora. « Teal'c, Carter... » Son nom lui échappa automatiquement, et il se maudit pour cela. « Taylor, » se corrigea-t-il. « Amenez-vous ici – nous devons nous lier. Il fait beaucoup trop sombre pour être séparés. » Une fois leur ligne de survie attachée, il se tourna vers le Capitaine. « Alors, quelle direction ? »

Le visage de Taylor se creusa en un froncement, une expression exagérée par la froide blancheur de son scaphandre. « C'est difficile à dire, » dit-il, regardant l'appareil dans sa main. « Je ne reçois rien sur le sonar. »

Jack attendit un instant, au cas où il y aurait plus, mais le Capitaine paraissait avoir épuisé son imagination. CARTER AURAIT SU. La pensée jaillit dans son esprit et il la refoula sans cérémonie – Carter n'était pas là, elle ne voulait pas être là. Alors, avec un haussement d'épaules, il suggéra : « Que diriez-vous d'aller tout droit ? »

« Ca me va, » acquiesça Daniel.

« Je n'ai pas d'objection, » ajouta Teal'c.

« Tout droit, donc, » décida-t-il. « Général Hammond, est-ce que vous avez reçu ça ? »

« Cinq sur cinq, Colonel. Comment est-ce là-bas ? »

« Sombre, » répondit-il. « Très, très sombre. Nous avançons – nous serons hors de contact radio pendant environ trente minutes. »

« Compris, Colonel. Et rappelez-vous, nous ne pourrons pas garder le vortex stable plus d'une heure. Alors ne vous perdez pas. »

« Croyez-moi, mon Général, c'est le dernier endroit de l'univers où je voudrais me perdre ! »

OOO

La salle de contrôle retenait son souffle maintenant que la mission avait démarré, les écrans bipaient, les données arrivant à flots étaient examinées et classées avec efficacité. Et à l'arrière de la salle, tentant de rester inaperçue alors qu'elle scrutait les données de la mission, il y avait le Major Carter. Son esprit, sinon son corps, était là-bas avec eux, aussi elle ne remarqua pas la personne s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'une voix douce à son oreille ne la ramène sur terre.

« Sam ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Elle se détourna des écrans d'ordinateurs, l'air coupable, mais se détendit quand elle vit que ce n'était que le Dr. Fraiser. « Oh, » dit-elle nonchalamment, « Je suis juste... »

Janet jeta un œil à l'écran. « En train de surveiller SG-1 ? »

Elle ressentit une soudaine rougeur monter à ses joues. « Eh bien, je passais par ici et... »

« Sam... »

« Okay, okay, » avoua-t-elle. « Mais c'est une mission délicate – la Porte est sous cent mètres d'eau et nous devons la garder ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent parce que... »

Janet lui fit signe de taire. « Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas là-bas avec eux ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi, » lui dit Sam sèchement, reportant son attention sur l'écran et espérant que son amie parte.

Mais elle ne partit pas, elle s'assit au coin du bureau et dit : « Raisons personnelles ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Je vois. » Janet fit une pause avant d'ajouter à voix basse. « Alors dis-moi, est-ce plus facile d'être assise là et se demander s'il va bien, qu'être là-bas où tu pourrais agir ? »

La panique laboura son ventre. ELLE SAVAIT ! COMMENT SAVAIT-ELLE ? Se forçant à rester calme, elle choisit de nier : « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Oh, allez, » réprimanda Janet gentiment. « Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour O'Neill. »

« Chuuut ! » siffla Sam, sautant sur ses pieds, et jetant un œil autour d'elle. Dieu merci, personne n'était près d'elles. « Comment tu – je veux dire – que veux-tu dire ? »

« Sam, » sourit Janet, « les hommes ici sont peut-être aussi perspicace qu'un tas de cailloux, mais pas moi. Je vous ai vus tous les deux – c'est évident. »

Se rasseyant lourdement, Sam se passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête. « Tu dois penser que je suis une idiote. »

« Parce que tu es tombée amoureuse de Jack O'Neill ? Non. Parce que tu as quitté SG-1 ? Oui, sans aucun doute. »

Sam se détourna, gênée par la conversation, mais étrangement soulagée de parler. « Tu ne comprends pas comment c'est. J'ai eu ces rêves – en fait, d'horribles cauchemars. Et chaque fois que je traverse la Porte avec lui, je me demande si cette fois sera la bonne, et sachant que je ne pourrais fichtrement rien faire pour empêcher ça. »

« Tu as peur qu'il se fasse tuer ? »

Elle hocha la tête en silence.

« Et que tu ne pourras pas empêcher ça ? »

Un autre hochement silencieux.

Janet fit une pause : « Eh bien, » dit-elle au bout d'un moment, « Nous revenons à la même question : est-ce plus facile d'attendre ici à se demander, ou d'être là-bas avec lui ? »

Sam resta silencieuse un long moment. Elle connaissait la réponse. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui était à l'aise en restant sur le bord de la route, et être assise là, à observer et attendre, était une torture atroce. Mais cela avait effectivement un avantage indéniable. Levant les yeux sur le visage de son amie, elle dit : « Au moins, de cette façon, je n'aurai pas à regarder cela arriver. »

OOO

« C'est incroyable ! » souffla Daniel, dirigeant la lampe fixée sur son poignet le long du piédestal qu'ils avaient trouvé. « On dirait une sorte d'autel, bien que la statue ne soit plus là. Ca doit être là depuis des éons. »

« Des éons ? » demanda Jack. « C'est combien un éon ? »

Daniel jeta un regard noir à Jack. « Très longtemps, » dit-il.

« On dirait bien, » acquiesça Jack, tournant lentement autour, étudiant les murs de la cité délabrée trembloter à la vie alors que la lumière de sa lampe les balayait.

« Mon Colonel, » dit le Capitaine Taylor. « Nous devrions retourner à la Porte. Il ne reste que trente minutes. »

« Merci, Capitaine, » dit Jack, souhaitant ne pas penser à Carter chaque fois que l'homme parlait. « Daniel ? » appela-t-il. « Vous en avez terminé ? »

« Eh bien, il y tant de choses ici – j'ai à peine commencé... ! » L'enthousiasme de Daniel prenait le dessus, comme toujours. A contrecoeur, Jack le ramena sèchement à la réalité : « Etant donné que si nous ne retraversons pas la Porte dans les prochaines trente minutes, nous serons aussi mort que cette cité, en avez-vous terminé ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, c'est vrai. Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais il FAUT que je revienne. Cet endroit est fascinant ! C'est... on dirait l'Atlantide ! » Même sous cent mètres d'eau, le visage de Daniel était aussi enthousiaste que celui d'un écolier.

Jack secoua simplement la tête. « Plutôt vous que moi. Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. »

« Mon Colonel ? » C'était à nouveau Taylor. « L'heure ? »

« Okay, okay – nous partons ! Daniel, Teal'c, venez. »

Avancer au fond de l'océan – ou quoi que ce fut – était difficile, et leur progression était lente. Ralentie encore plus par Daniel, qui, oubliant qu'ils étaient attachés les uns aux autres, ne cessait de s'arrêter pour examiner un rocher ou un autre, et les forçait à s'arrêter. Mais, néanmoins, Jack crut pouvoir voir la faible lueur de la Porte des étoiles miroiter à travers la noirceur de l'eau, quand le désastre se produisit.

« Regardez ça ! » s'exclama Daniel, levant les yeux sur un élégant pilier à sa droite. Un pilier, remarqua Jack, qui avait quelque chose d'assez gros et en équilibre précaire à son sommet. « On dirait presque de l'art Minoen, mais... » Daniel tendit la main pour le toucher.

« Daniel, non ! » cria Jack. Mais c'était trop tard, son contact délogea un gros morceau de quelque chose, lequel tomba lourdement vers eux. Avec des mouvements rendus maladroits par le gros scaphandre, Jack réussit à saisir Daniel et à le tirer d'un coup sec, mais on ne se déplaçait pas aussi facilement dans l'eau, et il ne tira pas suffisamment loin. La chute de la pierre taillée coupa le réservoir à oxygène de Daniel, envoyant des jets de bulles vers le haut.

« Je perd mon air ! » cria Daniel, regardant son manomètre. « De tous mes réservoirs ! »

« Merde, » jura Jack, retournant Daniel pour chercher le réservoir de dépannage. Il était également troué. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au miroitement de la Porte des étoiles et il sut qu'elle était trop loin. Il se tourna vers Taylor. « Comment fait-on pour partager l'air avec ces trucs ? »

Le visage du Capitaine pâlit. « On ne peut pas, » dit-il. « Ils ont été pensés avec une réserve intégrée. Ceci n'est pas censé se produire. »

O'Neill transperça du regard. « Et qui a pensé ça ? »

« Jack ? » Daniel commençait à paniquer maintenant alors que son air commençait à se raréfier.

La décision fut prise en un instant. « Teal'c, Taylor – retournez à la Porte, et allez chercher de l'aide. Daniel et moi allons remonter à la surface. »

« Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a là-haut, mon Colonel, » protesta Taylor. « Nous ne savons même pas si l'atmosphère est respirable ! »

« Eh bien, je crois que nous allons le découvrir, » répliqua sèchement Jack, saisissant Daniel par le bras. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, ses paupières commençant à tomber avec les premiers signes de carence en oxygène.

« Mais... » continua de protester Taylor, jusqu'à ce que Teal'c pose sa grande main sur son épaule.

« Nous reviendrons, O'Neill, » promit-il.

« J'y compte bien ! » répondit Jack. « Maintenant fichez le camp d'ici. » Alors qu'il parlait, il dépouillait le scaphandre de Daniel de ses charges inutiles. Puis, tirant d'un coup sec les cordes pour gonfler leurs gilets, ils commencèrent une rapide remontée vers la surface. Si Jack avait pu croiser ses doigts, il l'aurait fait, car si l'atmosphère là-haut n'était pas respirable, Daniel était un homme mort.

OOO

« L'intégrité du vortex faiblit, mon Général, » signala le Lieutenant. « Nous devrons fermer la Porte dans trois minutes. »

« Ils seront là, » le rassura calmement le Général Hammond. Mais à la façon dont ses mains étaient serrées derrière son dos, Carter pouvait dire qu'il était anxieux. Presque autant qu'elle.

« Quelqu'un est en transit, mon Général ! » Les mots envoyèrent une décharge de soulagement dans tout son corps, et elle se permit un sourire. A un cheveu, comme toujours – typiquement Jack O'Neill. Elle regarda Teal'c et le Capitaine Taylor traverser à grands pas la Porte, l'eau s'écoulant abondamment de leurs combinaison par terre. Et elle regarda, et attendit...

« Général Hammond, » craqua la voix de Teal'c à travers le micro. « Nous avons rencontré un problème. »

Et alors qu'il parlait, la Porte des étoiles vacilla et se désactiva, plongeant la salle dans l'ombre. Les yeux de Carter rencontrèrent ceux de Hammond, instantanément en alertes, alors qu'ils se précipitaient tous les deux vers la porte.

OOO

Ce n'était que la diminution de la pression qui lui disait qu'ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre la surface, car il faisait aussi sombre à la surface que dans l'eau.

« Super, » marmonna Jack, tirant la tête de Daniel hors de l'eau. La surface était étrangement calme, ce dont il était reconnaissant. Un rapide coup d'œil lui montra que son ami était à peine conscient, aussi ne perdant pas de temps à s'inquiéter, Jack ouvrit rapidement son casque et prit une profonde respiration. Ca sentait pas mal le renfermé, mais à part cela, ça semblait aller. Il respira à nouveau, pour s'en assurer – pas de poumons en feu, pas de formation de boursouflures sur la peau. Rien. Ca semblait okay. Il trouva rapidement l'ouverture d'urgence du scaphandre de Daniel, et fut soulagé d'entendre le bruit d'aspiration et d'une toux crachotante.

« Tout doux, » avertit-il, faisant de son mieux pour garder leurs têtes au-dessus de l'eau. « Respirez lentement, je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez à hyperventiler. »

Comme la conscience et la force revenaient à Daniel, Jack jeta un œil autour de lui. Sa lampe à son poignet projetait peu de lumière, mais en étudiant l'obscurité, il crut voir une pâle lumière réfléchie dans sa direction.

« Vous avez vu ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Encore essoufflé, Daniel tourna la tête. « Phosphorescence, » dit-il en toussant.

« D'origine végétale ? »

« Probablement. »

« Hum, » sourit Jack, « je suppose que c'est notre jour de chance, après tout. Vous pensez être d'attaque pour une petite nage ? »

« Vers où ? »

« Les plantes doivent pousser sur quelque chose, non ? » demanda Jack.

« Pas nécessairement, » souligna Daniel. « Ca pourrait être un tas d'algues. »

« Toujours optimiste, » soupira Jack. « Venez, nous ne pouvons pas rester là à flotter éternellement – allons-y. »

Ils nageaient depuis quelque temps quand Daniel dit : « Jack ? Que vouliez-vous dire par éternellement ? »

« Façon de parler, » lui assura-t-il, tentant d'ignorer l'obscurité dévorante. « Ils nous retrouveront, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Oui, » répondit Daniel. « Bien sûr qu'ils nous retrouveront. »

OOO

Sam trouva cela difficile de rester immobile alors qu'elle écoutait patiemment l'explication de Taylor. Cela la démangeait d'y aller, de faire quelque chose !

« Mais nous ne savons même pas ce qu'il y a à la surface ! » gronda Hammond. « L'atmosphère pourrait être empoisonné. »

« J'ai tenté de le prévenir, » dit Taylor, secouant la tête. « Mais le Colonel n'écoute pas... »

« Il n'avait pas le choix, mon Général, » interrompit Carter. « Daniel serait mort avant d'atteindre la Porte des étoiles. »

« Et maintenant, ils pourraient l'être tous les deux, » remarqua Taylor. Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier, et il se détourna. Mais il avait raison et elle le savait. Toujours à jouer les héros, O'Neill, pensa-t-elle. Mais à sa surprise, elle ressentit de la fierté plutôt que l'appréhension : la panique débilitante qu'elle craignait n'était pas là.

Teal'c interrompit ses réflexions, et alla à l'essentiel. « Général Hammond, je dois immédiatement y retourner pour porter assistance à O'Neill et à Daniel Jackson. »

« Accordé, » répondit Hammond, fronçant les sourcils en direction de Taylor. « Mais rouvrir la Porte des étoiles va poser un problème, n'est-ce pas, Capitaine ? »

« J'ai calculé que la compression sera supérieure à 6900 bar, » dit-il doucement. « Leur scaphandre ne tiendra pas le coup. »

« Mais ils seront à la surface, » souligna Carter. « Ils seront un peu chahutés, mais ils devraient survivre. »

Taylor parut un peu penaud. « Je suppose que oui, » reconnut-il. « Je n'avais pas pris cela en compte dans mes... »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que nous attendons ? » interrompit Carter. « Allons prendre des réservoirs supplémentaires et allons-y ! »

« Nous, Major ? » lui demanda Hammond.

« Oh, » elle se figea, et son cœur sombra lorsque la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle n'avait aucun rôle à jouer. Ce n'était plus de sa responsabilité : ce n'était pas son équipe qui était là-bas. Et en cet instant, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait été stupide de penser qu'elle pourrait simplement se détourner de cela, qu'elle pourrait se faire affecter hors de SG-1. C'était comme d'essayer de vous faire affecter dans une nouvelle famille. SG-1 était ses amis, sa vie, et peu importait combien c'était difficile, elle ferait toujours partie de cette équipe. C'était quelque chose de laquelle elle ne pouvait pas se détourner : c'était quelque chose, réalisa-t-elle, de laquelle elle ne voulait pas se détourner. « Mon Général, » dit-elle à voix basse, « Je dois y aller. »

« Major Carter, » dit Hammond lentement, « demandez-vous à être réaffectée à SG-1 ? » Elle n'en fut pas certaine, mais elle aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait un soupçon de sourire dans ses yeux.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, et essayant d'ignorer l'expression furieuse du Capitaine Taylor, elle dit, « Je crois que oui, monsieur. »

« Bien, » dit Hammond brusquement. « Considérez-vous réaffectée. Allez-vous préparer, et ramenez-les à la maison. »

Carter fit un grand sourire, son cœur battant la chamade avec une euphorie renouvelée. « A vos ordres, monsieur ! »

OOO

« Je vous avais dit que ça valait la nage, » dit Jack en se hissant sur le petit rebord rocheux. Au-dessus de lui, la falaise disparaissait dans les ténèbres sans fin, et son immense taille le troubla un peu. Non pas qu'il voulut que Daniel le sache. « Tenez, » dit-il en tendant la main pour aider son ami à grimper sur le rocher. « C'est mieux, non ? »

Daniel respirait profondément, et s'adossa contre la falaise, fermant les yeux. Après un moment, il dit : « C'est très calme, non ? »

« Quoi ? »

« L'air, » dit-il. « C'est calme. »

« Je suppose que oui. »

Ouvrant les yeux, Daniel inclina sa lampe vers le haut. Elle n'éclaira pas tellement, mais il regardait quelque chose.

Jack suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Vous voyez la façon dont la falaise s'incurve vers l'intérieur ? »

« Hum, hum. »

« Je pense que nous sommes dans une caverne. »

« Une caverne ? Super. J'adore les cavernes. »

Daniel lui jeta un coup d'œil de côté. « Vraiment ? »

« Oh, oui. Toute cette masse de roche suspendue au-dessus de votre tête, l'eau montante et sans voie de sortie ? J'adore ça. »

Daniel eut un petit sourire, son visage tiré et fatigué. « Eh bien, je suis content que nous n'ayons plus à nager. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Jack. « C'est un plus. »

« Et je suis sûr qu'ils nous retrouveront bientôt. »

« Très bientôt. »

« Bien que, » soupira-t-il, « Je ne peux m'empêcher de souhaiter que Sam soit de la partie. »

« Moi aussi, » répondit Jack, avec bien plus d'émotion qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Elle lui manquait maintenant plus que jamais et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle – son sourire, son rire, sa façon exaspérée de le regarder parfois. Ca semblait tellement bizarre d'être là sans elle, en fait, il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer la vie au SGC sans elle à ses côtés. Après un moment, il dit : « Daniel, est-ce que je vous écoute suffisamment ? »

Daniel cligna ses yeux de surprise. « Est-ce que vous m'écoutez suffisamment ? »

« Oui, vous savez – quand vous radotez sur les anciennes civilisations et le reste ? »

« Jack, » dit Daniel, amusé, « j'ai renoncé à essayer de vous dire quoi que ce soit il y a des années. »

Il se renfrogna. Alors C'ETAIT vrai ! Il se frotta les yeux et soupira. « J'en suis désolé. Vous savez, ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, c'est juste que... »

« Jack, » interrompit Daniel. « Ce n'est pas un problème. Je ne vous écoute pas la plupart du temps. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! Tous ces trucs sur la tactique ? » Il haussa les épaules. « Je me dis que quand le moment est venu, vous me direz de courir, de me baisser ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est votre job, n'est-ce pas ? L'archéologie est le mien. Nous sommes une équipe. »

Jack soupira, fronçant les sourcils dans l'obscurité. « Ce n'est pas ce que Carter pensait. »

« Non ? »

« C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est partie. »

Daniel se redressa. « Quelle raison ? »

« Le fait que je n'écoute pas ses explications. »

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était pour des 'raisons personnelles, » dit Daniel avec circonspection.

Jack haussa les épaules. « Ouais. Et je suis cette raison personnelle – parce que je ne l'écoute pas. »

« Elle vous a dit ça ? »

Il y avait une étrange touche d'humour dans la voix de Daniel, et quand Jack se tourna pour le regarder, il vit que son ami souriait. Cela le rendit définitivement nerveux. « Oui, » dit-il, avec méfiance, « Elle m'a dit ça. »

Daniel secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus drôle, » dit-il avec un petit rire, « Qu'elle pensait que vous la croiriez ou que vous la croyiez ! »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Oh, allez, Jack, Sam n'est pas partie parce que vous n'étiez pas intéressé par ses projets scientifiques ! »

Jack sentit son cœur accélérer. « Non ? »

« Jack, » dit Daniel, à présent sérieux, « Elle est partie à cause de ce qu'elle ressent pour vous. »

A présent son estomac commençait à faire des choses très bizarres. « Et ce qu'elle ressent serait ? »

« Elle est amoureuse de vous, Jack. »

« Oh, » souffla-t-il, comme tout se mettait en place. « Bon sang ! Je suis un idiot. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne le saviez pas ! »

« Comment pouvais-je savoir ? » protesta-t-il.

Daniel secoua la tête. « Vous avez été soldat BIEN trop longtemps, Jack. »

« Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? »

« Peut-être pour la même raison que vous ne lui avez jamais rien dit ? »

Les mots de Daniel étaient bien trop près de la vérité, et les défenses de Jack se déployèrent en un instant. « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Ne jouez pas à l'abruti, Jack. Vous pensez que je ne sais pas ? »

Il plissa les yeux. « Que vous savez quoi ? »

« Jack, » dit Daniel d'un ton las. « Je suis trop fatigué pour ça. Sam est amoureuse de vous. Vous êtes amoureux de Sam. Vous êtes tous les deux trop fichtrement têtus pour faire quelque chose, aussi vous êtes tous les deux misérables. Fin de l'histoire. »

Dis comme ça, la vérité était difficile à ignorer. Mais lorsqu'elle était là, le Major Carter, sur qui on pouvait compter, loyal, toujours à ses côtés, cela avait été facile de se persuader que ce qu'il ressentait était une sorte d'affection entre frères d'armes. Bon, okay, parfois, il avait son esprit, et ses yeux, qui vagabondaient vers des lieux où ils ne devraient vraiment pas se trouver, mais ce n'était que normal, non ? Elle était une femme attirante. Ca ne voulait rien dire. Et le fait que, s'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait toujours sentir son corps élancé dans ses bras, le poids de sa tête posée sur son épaule, et la senteur de jasmin dans ses cheveux – eh bien... Eh bien, d'accord, il était fou d'elle. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, et sans elle, il était misérable. C'était vrai. Tout cela était vrai. Soupirant lourdement, il se frotta l'arrête du nez. « Ce n'est pas si simple, Daniel, » dit-il après un long silence.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je suis son supérieur. Ce n'est pas permis. »

« Hum, Jack ? »

« Hein ? »

« Vous ne l'êtes pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Son supérieur. Elle a été réaffectée, vous vous rappelez ? A SG-5 ? »

Jack eut l'impression que l'aube venait soudain d'embraser l'horizon. « Je... » commença-t-il, mais pour la première fois depuis des années et des années, il se retrouva à court de mots. « Eh bien, que je sois damné ! »

Daniel fit un grand sourire. « Alors, je suppose que je sais ce que vous ALLEZ faire ce soir ! »

Mais la réponse de Jack fut noyée par un soudain et étrange gargouillement venant des profondeurs. Se mettant tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, Jack scruta l'eau. « Que diable était-ce là ? »

Daniel se mit également debout. « Aucune idée. »

Regardant intensément l'eau, les yeux perçants de Jack remarquèrent quelque chose. Une faible lumière froide miroiter en profondeur, et il sut en un instant ce que c'était. « La Porte des étoiles, » devina-t-il. « Ils ont ouvert la Portes des étoiles. »

« Super ! » sourit Daniel.

Mais Jack était moins obligeant. « Daniel. Accrochez-vous. »

« Quoi ? »

« Au rocher. Accrochez-vous. »

« Pourquoi... ? »

« Faites-le ! » répliqua sèchement Jack, ses doigts cherchant la surface de la falaise pour une prise alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'eau. Le gargouillement était plus fort à présent, s'approchant. Soudain, alors qu'il observait, la surface explosa en l'air lorsque le courant de compression de la Porte força des tonnes d'eau vers le haut. « Whoa ! » cria Jack, regardant l'énorme fontaine d'eau. « Accrochez-vous ! » L'eau explosa à nouveau contre le plafond de la caverne, la renvoyant s'écraser dans le lac avec une telle force que cela provoqua des rides, de la taille d'immenses vagues, qui se propagèrent vers l'extérieur. Jack détourna le visage avant l'impact de la première vague, mais la force était quand même incroyable. Elle l'écrasa violemment contre la paroi de la falaise, avant de se retirer avec force, menaçant de l'emmener avec elle. Il réussit à peine à se tenir au rocher glissant, quand une seconde vague le frappa. Il sentit ses doigts glisser sur le rocher lorsque la vague se retira, mais une troisième l'écrasa à nouveau contre la falaise. Ses doigts brûlaient de l'effort de s'accrocher à sa prise, mais lorsque la vague se retira, il réussit à prendre une grande bouffée d'air, et risqua un coup d'œil à Daniel. Il était sur les genoux, une vilaine coupure à la tête et le visage couvert de sang.

« Daniel ? »

Il leva la tête, les yeux vitreux. MERDE ! jura Jack alors qu'une quatrième vague les frappait. Et quand elle se retira, Daniel était parti aussi.

OOO

Comme toujours, lorsque la Porte s'activa, Sam ressentit un frisson d'excitation. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'elle était entrée dans un nouveau monde, l'émerveillement ne cessait jamais de l'emplir d'admiration. Et cette fois-ci n'était pas différente, en fait, elle était intensifiée par la nécessité pressante d'aider ses amis, et, si elle état honnête, par l'angoisse de revoir O'Neill. Après leur dispute sur le parking, elle appréhendait sa réaction à son retour. Serait-il heureux, ou protesterait-il ? Peut-être même qu'il refuserait qu'elle revienne ? Bah, elle verrait bien, elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Aussi, redressant ses épaules, elle évacua fermement ces pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur la mission à venir.

« Major Carter, » crépita la voix du Général Hammond à travers les haut-parleurs, « Vous avez le feu vert. Bonne chance. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Elle fit un signe de tête à Teal'c, et ils s'avancèrent vers la Porte.

OOO

« Bon sang ! » jura Jack, scrutant l'écume de l'eau avec sa lampe de poignet, jusqu'à ce que, par un heureux hasard, il vit la tête de Daniel sortir et s'enfoncer de l'eau alors qu'il luttait faiblement pour la garder hors de celle-ci. Jack plongea dans le maelström pour aller le chercher, nageant avec force. Lorsque sa main toucha son bras, il l'agrippa fermement, car le mouvement de l'eau les ramenait violemment vers les rochers, mais les vagues perdaient de leur furie, chacune moins puissante que la précédente, et Jack fut capable de garder la tête de Daniel au-dessus de l'eau alors qu'il s'accrochait, d'une main, au rebord rocheux. « Daniel, » cria-t-il. « M'entendez-vous ? »

« Jack ? » Sa voix était faible, mais au moins il était conscient.

« Il faut que vous grimpiez sur le rocher. Vous comprenez ? »

« Ma tête... »

« Je sais. Je vais vous donner une poussée et vous allez grimper. Compris ? »

« Compris. »

Ce fut un effort, mais finalement Daniel réussit à se hisser hors de l'eau, et Jack suivit juste derrière. A présent, l'eau s'était calmée, les vagues léchant juste la pierre : l'orage était passé. « Bien, » souffla Jack, la respiration haletante, « on s'est bien marré. »

Mais Daniel ne répondit pas. Il était inconscient.

L'angoisse sourdait aux oreilles de Jack, comme il s'assurait que son ami respirait. Il respirait, mais son visage était pâle sous le sang qui coulait de sa blessure au front. Fouillant dans son kit de secours, Jack appuya une compresse sur la tête de Daniel pour contenir le flot de sang. « Allez, Teal'c, » murmura-t-il à l'obscurité. « Vite. »

OOO

Il leur fallut presque vingt minutes pour atteindre l'endroit où les réservoirs de Daniel avaient été endommagés, et Carter ressentit chacune des secondes. Ses amis étaient là-haut quelque part, et avaient besoin de son aide – si l'atmosphère ne les avait pas empoisonnés, ou si la vague de compression ne les avait pas noyés. Elle sentit la main glaciale de la peur se refermer autour de son cœur, mais refusa d'y céder, se concentrant à la place sur la mission. Elle les trouverait et ils iraient bien. Elle devait y croire.

« C'était ici. » La voix de Teal'c dans son oreille fut un grand soulagement.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Il hocha la tête, indiquant un gros bloc de pierre posé à côté d'un pilier élancé. « J'en suis sûr. »

« Très bien, » dit-elle en se mettant à l'ouvrage. « Nous allons monter assez vite, donc prenez une profonde respiration et soufflez doucement jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions la surface. D'accord ? »

Il acquiesça, débouclant déjà sa ceinture de lest. Elle l'imita, et rapidement ils accéléraient vers le haut. Ses yeux cherchaient de la lumière, indiquant qu'ils approchaient de la surface. Mais il n'y avait rien. Pendant un horrible instant, elle craignit que, peut-être, elle s'était trompée dans ses calculs sur la profondeur, ou alors, peut-être qu'elle allait passer le reste de ses jours dans cette nuit oppressante et monotone. Mais alors même que ses espoirs sombraient, sa tête émergea à la surface. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle vit Teal'c tout près, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Daniel ou de O'Neill. « Nous devrions essayer la radio, » dit-elle.

« En effet. » Teal'c ne fit aucun mouvement pour le faire, lui laissant l'honneur. Aussi, prenant une profonde respiration, son ventre mis au supplice par la terrible attente, elle ouvrit le canal et dit : « Carter à O'Neill. Me recevez-vous, mon Colonel ? »

Le sifflement de la statique sembla durer une éternité, mais finalement une voix dit : « Carter ? »

« Oui, mon Colonel ! » Le soulagement faillit la faire rire. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Où est Daniel ? »

« Il a vu de meilleurs jours. Carter – où êtes-vous ? »

« Hum. » Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle. « Eh bien, à la surface. Mais c'est pas mal noir. »

« C'est normal. » Il y eut une pause. « Carter, ouvrez votre casque. Je vais essayer de crier. »

« Crier, mon Colonel ? »

« Faites-le. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. » Elle haussa les épaules en direction de Teal'c, qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil, comme ils ouvraient leurs casques. Les ténèbres étaient silencieuses, et elle tendit les oreilles pour écouter. Et puis elle l'entendit, distinctement, même si c'était faiblement : « Carter ! Teal'c ! Par ici ! »

Rallumant sa radio, elle dit, « Nous vous entendons, mon Colonel, continuez à crier. Nous arrivons. »

OOO

**Chapitre 4**

Si Jack avait été de ceux à croire au destin, il l'aurait invectivé de conspirer contre lui. Juste quand il venait de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait avec Carter, et était arrivé à comprendre la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle, elle réapparaissait, apparemment à nouveau sous ses ordres ! Il était son supérieur une fois de plus, et ils étaient de retour au point de départ.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant, Daniel ? » demanda-t-il à son ami inconscient. « Ouais, » acquiesça-t-il avec la réponse silencieuse de Daniel. « C'est la poisse, c'est sûr. » Plus loin, un léger éclaboussement attira son attention et il se leva, mit ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche et cria : « Carter ! De ce côté ! Par ici ! »

Il observa les étroits faisceaux de leurs lampes de poignet apparaître lentement, et se retrouva mal à l'aise à l'idée de la revoir. Rien n'avait vraiment changé entre eux, sinon qu'il avait été forcé de reconnaître une vérité qui avait été là depuis toujours. Pourtant, cela faisait une différence : il ne pouvait prétendre à lui-même que la petite étincelle de joie qu'elle lui inspirait toujours n'était rien d'autre que ce qu'elle était – l'amour. Il découvrit qu'il était content que Daniel soit toujours inconscient, reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à endurer l'examen minutieux de leur réunion par leur ami. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait le petit problème de leur dispute, et le fait qu'il lui avait adressé à peine un mot aimable depuis.

« Elle me déteste probablement, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. « Ca résoudrait quelques problèmes. » Et briserait dans le même temps son cœur, pensa-t-il avec un soupir. Non, le cheval était bel et bien sorti de l'étable et il n'y avait pas lieu de fermer les portes maintenant.

Aussi, ce fut avec un cœur à cent à l'heure, qu'il observa deux silhouettes apparaître. Teal'c avançait dans l'eau avec des mouvements puissants, encombré par les réservoirs d'oxygène, et Carter, un peu derrière, mais ne montrant aucun signe de faiblesse.

« O'Neill, » le salua Teal'c. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez survécu. »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

« Comment va Daniel Jackson ? »

Jack grimaça. « Un peu cabossé, mais je pense qu'il survivra. Nous avons été un peu ballottés quand vous... » Il fut soudain intensément conscient de Carter, dans l'eau à ses pieds. Il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, bien qu'elle évitait soigneusement son regard. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il tenta de poursuivre – « quand vous avez ouvert la... hum... » - et il renonça. « Carter ? »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, paraissant aussi mal à l'aise que lui. « Mon Colonel. Bonjour. »

Ne sachant pas comment gérer ses sentiments tumultueux, Jack retomba dans un schéma familier. Il haussa un sourcil : « Alors, qu'est-il arrivé au Capitaine Taylor ? »

« Il, hum, » commença-t-elle. « C'est-à-dire que, je... » Elle s'arrêta, le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit : « J'ai demandé à être réaffectée, mon Colonel. »

« Encore ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Eh bien, » dit-il, se baissant pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau, « Deux équipes en deux semaines, ça doit être un record. »

Elle hésita avant de prendre sa main, pesant ses mots pour voir s'ils étaient dits dans la colère ou la plaisanterie. Il décida de l'aider, et lui fit un bref sourire. « Bon retour, Carter. »

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire qui envoya son cœur faire un saut périlleux, comme elle tendait sa main et prenait la sienne. « Merci, mon Colonel. »

Ses doigts étaient chauds dans les siens, et il fut réticent à la lâcher une fois qu'elle se retrouva à ses côtés sur le rocher. Il avait dû la tenir un peu trop longtemps, car ses yeux lui jetèrent un regard plein de questions silencieuses. Incapable d'y répondre, il lâcha sa main et se détourna. « Daniel ne va pas très bien, » dit-il précipitamment. « Il nous faut le sortir d'ici sans perdre de temps. »

« Mon Colonel, » dit Carter derrière son dos. « Nous avons moins de vingt-cinq minutes pour retourner à la Porte avant qu'elle se désactive. »

« Y arriverons-nous à temps ? »

« Pas si nous reprenons la même route que pour venir ici. »

« Quelle autre route y a-t-il ? »

Le front de Carter se creusa. « Pensez à cela comme à un triangle, mon Colonel. Nous avons marché au fond de l'océan... »

« C'est un lac. »

« Peu importe. Nous avons marché au fond, et puis nous sommes montés verticalement – deux côtés du triangle. La seule façon de retourner à la Porte avant sa désactivation est de prendre l'hypoténuse. »

« Vous voulez dire, » dit Jack, « que nous devons plonger droit vers la Porte – sans passer par la case départ et récupérer 200$ ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Et vous savez où se trouve la Porte ? »

« Tout ce que j'ai à faire est de calculer l'angle de... » Elle s'arrêta et lui fit un sourire, bref et hésitant. « Je sais où est la Porte, mon Colonel. »

Il lui retourna le sourire. « Ca me va, Carter. » La descente fut difficile. Le poids mort qu'était un Daniel inconscient ralentit leur progression, même avec Teal'c et Jack le tirant à travers l'eau. Mais, finalement, le miroitement de la Porte des étoiles fut perceptible en dessous.

« Combien, Carter ? » demanda Jack.

Sa voix crépita, due à la statique. « Cinq minutes, monsieur. Nous y arriverons. »

« Bien sûr que nous y arriverons, » convint-il, puis il se tourna vers Teal'c. « Vous voulez qu'on accélère un peu ? »

Teal'c comprit, doublant son effort et Jack se retrouva à respirer bruyamment le temps qu'ils atteignent le fond.

« Deux minutes, mon Colonel, » dit Carter, comme ils parcouraient la distance restante en marchant sur le fond du lac. Mais finalement, ils se tinrent devant la Porte. Teal'c souleva Daniel dans ses bras puissants, et Jack laissa échapper un soupire soulagement. Il fit signe de la tête à Teal'c, qui, retournant le geste, transporta Daniel à travers la Porte des étoiles et disparut. Carter s'avança pour suivre, mais Jack l'arrêta d'une main sur son épaule.

« Carter, » commença-t-il, incertain de ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Je... » Elle avait les yeux agrandis et perplexes, alors qu'elle le regardait à travers son casque. Il pensait qu'elle n'avait jamais paru plus elle. « Je... » se reprit-il, et puis fit machine arrière. « Bon travail. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise. « Merci, mon Colonel. »

Il voulait dire davantage – lui dire tout, la tenir dans ses bras, embrasser le visage qui le regardait avec tant de curiosité, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit : « Carter, je... »

« Mon Colonel ? » interrompit-elle. « Il nous reste trente secondes avant la désactivation de la Porte. »

Sa main se resserra sur son épaule. « Carter, Je... je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller. » Il eut juste le temps de voir la confusion dans ses yeux, avant de la guider vers la Porte.

OOO

Couché à l'infirmerie, fixant le plafond et essayant d'ignorer le marteau-piqueur qui forait dans sa tête, Daniel entendit le Colonel avant de le voir.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Jack.

« Conscient, » répondit Janet. « Il a eu une vilaine commotion, je vais donc le garder ici pour la nuit. Mais il s'en remettra. »

« Pouvons-nous le voir ? »

« Bien sûr, mais faites vite. Il a besoin de se reposer. »

Tournant sa tête avec précaution, Daniel observa Jack et Sam entrer ensemble dans la salle. « Salut, » réussit-il à dire faiblement.

« Vous paraissez mieux, » remarqua Jack, tirant une chaise et s'asseyant. « Vous avez eu des points de suture ? »

« Cinq, » répondit-il. Puis, levant les yeux sur Sam, il dit : « J'ai entendu dire que je devais vous remercier pour m'avoir ramené ? »

Elle tendit la main et serra la sienne. « Ce n'est rien. »

« Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que vous revenez ? » demanda-t-il. « Avec SG-1 ? »

Sam hocha la tête, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à O'Neill. « Oui. Je suis de retour. »

« Juste comme au bon vieux temps, » ajouta Jack, avec un regard que Daniel comprit. Il était de nouveau son supérieur, et toute relation entre eux était à nouveau prohibée. Fermant les yeux, Daniel soupira : fichu et stupide règlement militaire, à essayer de dire aux gens de qui ils pouvaient ou ne pouvaient pas tomber amoureux ! Comme si vous pouviez choisir !

« Vous êtes fatigué, » dit Sam, mal interprétant son soupir. « Nous devrions vous laisser vous reposer. »

« Non, c'est... » commença-t-il.

Mais elle était déterminée. « Dormez, Daniel, je viendrai demain pour voir comment vous allez. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jack. « Bonne nuit, mon Colonel. »

« 'Nuit, Carter, » répondit-il, avec un bref signe de tête.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une grimace résignée, et elle sortit de la pièce. Jack la regarda partir, ses yeux s'attardant pensivement sur la porte longtemps après sa fermeture. Daniel resta silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Jack se sorte de sa torpeur et se redresse brusquement. « Bien, je pense que Carter a raison, » dit-il. « Reposez-vous, Daniel. »

Mais avant qu'il puisse partir, Daniel saisit son bras. « Ne risquez pas de la perdre, Jack, » dit-il à voix basse. « Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. »

O'Neill fronça les sourcils. « Je vous l'ai dit, c'est compliqué. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » insista Daniel. « Vous l'aimez, elle vous aime – le reste, ce sont des détails. »

Jack rit d'un rire sans humour. « Des détails ? » demanda-t-il. « Etre réaffecté hors du SGC, peut-être même traduit en cour martiale ? Ce sont des détails ? »

« Croyez-moi, » dit Daniel, avec émotion, « quand vous perdez la personne que vous aimez, celle qui, dans tout l'univers, vous complète, rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Rien. » Il s'arrêta un instant, avant d'ajouter. « Ne laissez pas cela vous arriver. Ou à Sam. »

Jack secoua légèrement la tête, ôtant la main de Daniel de son bras. « Dormez un peu, » dit-il, puis se détourna, sortant à grands pas de la pièce.

Daniel soupira et ferma les yeux. « Je suppose qu'ils prennent vraiment plaisir à se torturer, » marmonna-t-il.

OOO

Lorsque Sam sortit des vestiaires, ses cheveux encore humides de la douche, elle aperçut Jack un peu plus loin dans le couloir, appuyé négligemment contre le mur. Elle l'étudia un instant, mais il était perdu dans ses pensées, et donc, avec un haussement d'épaules, elle se dirigea dans la direction opposée, vers l'ascenseur et chez elle. Mais elle ne s'était pas beaucoup éloignée quand il l'appela.

« Hé, Carter, attendez ! »

Elle se retourna. « Mon Colonel ? »

« Vous rentrez chez vous ? » demanda-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil au sac sur son épaule.

Elle hocha la tête en silence.

« Bien. » Il fit une pause, fronça les sourcils, baissa les yeux sur ses bottes, puis les releva, le regard grave. « Nous devons parler, » dit-il finalement.

« Parler ? » Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. DE QUOI ? voulut-elle demander. DE QUOI, JACK ?

« Sur ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, » dit-il, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. « Dans le parking. »

« Oh, ça. » Elle baissa les yeux, gênée. « Je vous dois mes excuses pour ça, mon Colonel. »

« Non, ce n'est rien, » dit-il. « Je voulais juste savoir... » Sa voix s'estompa, il était hésitant, chose rare pour un homme qui aimait aller droit au but. « Votre 'raison personnelle' que vous aviez – avez-vous, » dit-il en haussant les épaules, « Est-ce que vous vous en êtes remise ? »

Elle sentit le sang ruer à ses joues, et songea lui mentir. Mais la tromperie n'était pas dans sa nature, aussi, à la place, elle dit : « Disons juste que je pense maintenant pouvoir la gérer. Je n'étais pas sûre de le pouvoir pendant un temps, mais j'ai un peu réfléchi et je suis presque sûre de pouvoir gérer ça. »

Jack plissa légèrement ses yeux. « Mais le 'problème' est toujours là ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il paraissait presque plein d'espoir ! « Eh bien, pour l'essentiel, oui, mon Colonel. Mais ça n'affectera pas à nouveau ma performance. Je peux vous l'assurer. »

Il sourit. « Je n'en ai jamais douté, Carter. »

Après un long silence, elle dit : « Est-ce que c'était tout, mon Colonel ? »

Jack hocha lentement la tête. « Oui. Je pense que oui. » Il fit une pause. « Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de SG-5, que vous y étiez la bienvenue. C'était – méchant. De plus, c'était un mensonge. » Un petit frisson de soulagement la fit sourire à ses mots, mais avant qu'elle puisse parler, il continua. « Et pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous préparer un dîner. »

Elle le regarda fixement. « Un dîner, monsieur ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Il leva les yeux au plafond. « J'ai entendu dire que c'est une belle soirée, là-haut – parfaite pour un barbecue. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, » protesta-t-elle, alors même que son ventre se nouait d'excitation. Est-ce qu'il l'invitait à dîner ?

« Je veux le faire, » dit Jack, d'une voix douce. « Faites-moi plaisir. »

Bien que sachant que c'était une très mauvaise idée, elle ne put tout simplement pas résister. « Eh bien, si vous insistez, mon Colonel. »

« J'insiste, » dit Jack. « Chez moi, sept heures. » Il se retourna pour partir, mais au dernier moment il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule : « Oh, et Carter ? Apportez quelques bières. »

« Bien, mon Colonel, » répondit-elle, déconcertée. « Bières. »

OOO

Okay, il savait que Daniel avait raison. Daniel avait toujours raison. Enfin, la plupart du temps, en tout cas, et toujours quand cela comptait. Et cela comptait. Cela comptait beaucoup. Deux semaines sans elle lui avaient appris tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir sur ses propres sentiments, et il savait maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas être sans elle. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, et il ne pouvait pas risquer de la perdre par égard au protocole militaire. Il le savait. Mais, et il y avait toujours un mais, Jack O'Neill était toujours Colonel. Il avait plié quelques règles en son temps, parfois si loin qu'elles faillirent lui péter à la figure, mais il les respectait quand même. Il comprenait leur raison d'être, elles avaient un sens pour lui, et il n'en briserait pas une maintenant. Plus important, il refusait d'inciter Carter à en briser une. Il était son supérieur, et il se sentait toujours responsable d'elle. Et donc, il lui fallait savoir jusqu'où cette règle en particulier pouvait être testée. Okay, ce n'était pas très romantique, mais cela devait être fait. Il était toujours le Colonel O'Neill, après tout – il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Général Hammond ? » dit Jack en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. « Vous avez un instant ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il Colonel ? » demanda le Général, levant les yeux de ses dossiers.

« C'est, hum, une question personnelle. »

Une petite expression peinée traversa le visage du Général, et il laissa échapper un léger soupir : « Dans ce cas, vous feriez bien d'entrer, » dit-il.

« Merci, monsieur. » Jack ferma la porte derrière lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés pendant un instant alors qu'il se demandait par où commencer, et dit : « Mon Général, parlant d'un point de vue hypothétique... »

« D'un point de vue hypothétique ? »

« Oui, mon Général. D'un point de vue hypothétique. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et changea de position, gêné par l'examen minutieux et intense du Général : « Si deux membres d'une de vos équipes devaient, » il fit une pause, réfléchissant au choix de ses mots, « Devaient commencer une relation – une relation de type romantique – que serait votre regard sur cela ? Monsieur. D'un point de vue hypothétique. »

Hammond prit une profonde inspiration, les lèvres pincées. « Eh bien, Colonel, si une telle situation se produisait, je pense que je préférerais que mon regard soit obscurci. »

« Mon Général ? »

Le Général le fixa d'un regard lourd de signification. « Je préférerais ne pas savoir, Colonel. Je préférerais ne pas avoir à y jeter un regard officiel. »

Jack hocha la tête. « Donc – si une telle relation était discrète... ? »

« Et n'affecte pas la performance des officiers impliqués. »

« ... alors vous seriez okay avec ça ? »

« Non, » dit lentement le Général, « Parce que je ne serais pas au courant. »

Jack considéra cela. « Bien, » dit-il en hochant la tête. « Merci, monsieur. Je pense. » Il se tourna pour partir, mais Hammond le rappela.

« Jack ? » dit-il, un petit sourire touchant ses lèvres. « Je suis heureux que Carter ait changé d'avis concernant sa décision de quitter SG-1. Vous formez une bonne équipe. »

« Oui, monsieur, » acquiesça Jack, souriant lui aussi, « Je le pense aussi. »

OOO

CECI EST UNE TRES MAUVAISE IDEE, se dit Sam alors qu'elle se garait dans l'allée de Jack. Elle s'était dit que l'une des deux choses arriverait cette nuit – quelque chose ou rien. Si quelque chose se passait, alors ils ouvriraient une sacrée boîte de Pandore d'un point de vue militaire, et si rien ne se passait, elle pensait que la frustration la rendrait probablement folle. Dans un cas ou l'autre, ce serait mauvais. « Je devrais garder mes distances, » marmonna-t-elle, éteignant le moteur, mais ne descendant pas de la voiture. « Garder ça professionnel, ne le voir qu'au travail et nulle part ailleurs. » Mais alors même qu'elle se parlait, elle se retrouva en train de jeter des coups d'œil au rétroviseur, vérifiant son apparence. Elle avait passé au moins une heure pour tenter de décider ce qu'elle allait porter. Comment s'habiller pour dîner avec son supérieur ? Son côté pernicieux avait fait campagne pour qu'elle porte quelque chose de sexy – le mettre dans l'embarras et voir ce qui arriverait. Mais son coté rationnel avait mis immédiatement un veto à cette idée. « Nous somme juste amis, » se répéta-t-elle, comme elle se regardait dans le miroir. « Juste des collègues dînant ensemble. » Elle avait peut-être passé un peu plus de temps sur ses cheveux et son maquillage, et alors ? Les hommes ne remarquaient jamais ce genre de chose de toute façon.

Prenant une profonde respiration, elle saisit le pack de six bières sur le siège passager et sortit de la voiture. « Juste des amis, » se rappela-t-elle pour la énième fois. « Détends-toi et sois juste toi-même. »

Mais alors qu'elle montait les quelques marches jusqu'à son porche, son pouls se mit à accélérer, et sa bouche devint soudain sèche. Ne sois pas ridicule, se réprimanda-t-elle, et prit une profonde inspiration et s'efforça de rester calme. Mais cela n'eut qu'un effet limité, et donc, ignorant la façon dont même les bouts de ses doigts fourmillaient d'anticipation, elle donna un petit coup à la porte et se força un sourire sur les lèvres. Une éternité sembla passer, et son esprit se mit à ronronner avec la possibilité qu'il avait oublié, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Salut, Carter, » sourit Jack. « Entrez. »

« Merci. » Elle tendit les bières. « Comme demandé, monsieur. »

Tout en les lui prenant, elle le vit en train de l'étudier avec une étrange intensité. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mon Colonel ? »

« Hum ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Vous, » lui dit-il. « Vous semblez différente – en bien – ce soir. »

Elle se sentit rougir. « Oh, euh, je... merci. Mon Colonel. »

Il grimaça. « Carter, ne faites pas ça. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« C'est Jack. Pas mon Colonel. »

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux : « D'accord. Alors c'est Sam, pas Carter. »

« Je pense pouvoir faire ça – Sam. » Il sourit à nouveau, un doux sourire qui toucha ses yeux d'une chaleur dans laquelle elle voulut se perdre. Ses yeux la capturèrent un long moment. Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, il se pencha plus près jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle contre sa joue, et pendant un instant délirant, elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais à la dernière minute, il se détourna brusquement, et s'écarta. « Hum, » marmonna-t-il, « pourquoi ne pas entrer ? »

Elle hocha la tête, son cœur trop plein pour parler. MON DIEU, C'ETAIT UNE MAUVAISE IDEE !

Le reste de la soirée passa sans incident. Ils discutèrent de leur travail, de Daniel et sa propension à se retrouver à l'infirmerie, quant à savoir si Teal'c dirait un jour une plaisanterie, et de bien d'autres choses qu'ils partageaient. Sam commença à se détendre, aidée par une bière et une bonne quantité viande grillée, alors qu'ils riaient, devenaient sérieux, puis riaient encore, et restaient assis dans un agréable silence. Alors que les derniers rayons de soleil sombraient sous l'horizon, et que les étoiles sortaient pour s'emparer du ciel, Sam s'étira sur sa chaise, laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et contempla le ciel nocturne.

« Est-ce que ça vous arrive de les regarder et de vous demander ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Jack était assis à côté, buvant à petites gorgées les restes d'une bière. « Me demander quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Laquelle est laquelle. »

Il leva les yeux. « Avons-nous déjà été sur une étoile ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Je pensais qu'elles étaient plutôt chaudes. »

Elle gloussa, regardant toujours en l'air. « Ce ne sont pas toutes des étoiles, » lui dit-elle. « Certaines sont des planètes. » Elle soupira, et leva la tête pour le regarda. « C'est si étrange de penser que tout est là-haut, quelque part – partout où nous avons été, tous ceux que nous avons rencontrés... »

Il lui sourit, secouant légèrement la tête. « Je crois que je n'ai jamais pensé à cela de cette manière. »

« Non, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Pour vous, il s'agit du travail – des risques, la tactique, les alliances. »

« Ca ressemble à une accusation. »

Elle sourit, reportant son attention aux étoiles. « Ce n'était pas mon intention. Vous êtes juste quelqu'un qui a les pieds sur terre – si on peut dire. »

« Contrairement à vous ? » demanda Jack doucement.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, se demandant jusqu'où elle devait dire ou s'ouvrir. « Je connais la science, » dit-elle, « Je sais comment ça fonctionne, mais parfois, je me retrouve immergée dans l'émerveillement de tout ça. »

Sam l'entendit rire, un rire bref et doux. « Vous êtes une romantique, Carter. »

« Je le suis, » confessa-t-elle avec un soupir. « Mais ne le dites pas, c'est mon petit secret. »

Il ne répondit pas, et pendant un long moment, tout ce qu'elle put entendre fut le chant des criquets. Puis elle l'entendit bouger doucement sur sa chaise, et elle releva la tête. Il la regardait, ses yeux bruns étaient sombres dans la nuit, son visage grave. « Je, » commença-t-il, soudain gêné, « J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un autre secret. »

Son cœur chuta si loin et si vite qu'elle crut qu'il allait commencer à suinter de ses bottes. UN AUTRE SECRET ? OH, MON DIEU, NON. IL NE PEUT PAS SAVOIR. JE VOUS EN PRIE, MON DIEU, DITES-MOI QU'IL NE SAIT PAS ! « Un secret ? » répondit-elle, fière que sa voix trembla à peine. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

S'avançant sur sa chaise, si proche qu'il aurait pu la toucher, Jack dit : « Sur la raison de votre départ de SG-1. »

Elle se redressa, la mortification la figeant lentement. « Qui... ? » commença-t-elle, mais la voix lui manqua. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et réessaya. « Qui vous l'a dit ? »

Les yeux de Jack se plissèrent légèrement, comme si sa question le peinait. « Disons juste que c'est un ami mutuel. »

JANET ! COMMENT POUVAIT-ELLE ? COMMENT OSAIT-ELLE ? JE VAIS LA TUER, JE VAIS LA TUER DE MES MAINS NUES ! Les pensées traversèrent son esprit en un instant, lorsque l'ampleur de l'horreur de sa situation la frappa comme une vague glacée. IL SAIT. OH, MON DIEU, JE VEUX MOURIR. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, s'éloignant à reculons de lui, prête à tout pour s'échapper.

Jack se leva, faisant un pas vers elle. « Sam... »

Mais elle recula, se cognant contre la table. « Je... » bredouilla-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez. Je n'ai jamais pensé... » De peur que, si elle ne se reprenait pas, elle s'effondre complètement, Sam reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle se força à prendre une profonde respiration et à se tenir immobile, même si elle ne put se forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. « Mon Colonel, » recommença-t-elle, d'une voix tendue, mais cohérente. « Je sais que ceci vous met dans une position très gênante, mais je vous assure que, quel que soit ce que je ressens... » Il s'approcha, sa présence aussi puissante qu'une force physique, menaçant de faire éclater sa fragile maîtrise de soi. « Mon Colonel, je vous assure que mes sentiments personnels n'affecteront jamais ma façon de... et jamais je n'ai espéré que vous partagiez mes... »

« Carter ? » Il parla d'une voix douce mais ferme, et malgré elle, elle leva les yeux sur les siens. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant, il se contenta de la regarder, puis il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Chuuut, » murmura-t-il comme il traçait de ses doigts le contour de sa bouche. Sam n'aurait pas pu émettre un son à cet instant, même si sa vie en avait dépendu. Ses doigts caressèrent la ligne de sa mâchoire, venant se poser sur son menton, soulevant son visage comme il se penchait plus près et l'embrassait avec douceur. Malgré son ahurissement, son doux baiser lui fit l'effet du miel chaud : il exprimait l'amour et la tendresse, et ne demandait rien en retour.

L'instant dura une éternité, mais s'acheva bien trop tôt. Et alors que ses lèvres quittaient les siennes, la réalité pénétra lentement le côté romantique de Sam. « Mon Colonel, nous ne devrions pas... » commença-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotion, en reculant une fois de plus.

« Oh, oui, » souffla-t-il, d'une voix mal assurée, « Nous le devrions, définitivement. »

Mais elle secoua la tête. « Non. Ce n'est pas autorisé. »

« Je sais, » acquiesça-t-il, prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Mais je ne peux me retenir. »

« Nous serions réaffectés, » protesta-t-elle, retirant sa main. « Je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne supporterais pas de ne pas être avec... » Elle se retrouva au bord des larmes, et refusant de s'y abandonner, elle cessa de parler.

Le visage de Jack fut soudain plein de doute. « Sam, si vous ne voulez pas ceci... » Il tendit sa main pour reprendre la sienne, mais elle la lui refusa. « Sam, je ne veux pas vous forcer à quoi que ce soit que vous ne désirez pas. Si j'ai mal interprété vos sentiments... »

« Non, » murmura-t-elle. « Non, vous ne les avez pas mal interprétés. J'ai voulu ceci depuis si longtemps, Jack, mais je n'ai jamais rêvé que ça arriverait. Et comment cela le pourrait-il ? Vous connaissez le règlement – vous êtes mon supérieur, l'un de nous, ou tous les deux, serait réaffecté. Loin du SGC. Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne pourrait supporter ça ! »

« Eh bien, » dit Jack, écartant une mèche rebelle de son visage, « Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. »

« Mais... ? »

« Pouvez-vous vraiment imaginer le Général Hammond se débarrasser de l'un de nous ? »

« Il n'aurait pas le choix. »

Jack sourit. « Nous serons discrets. »

Elle secoua la tête. Discrets ? Tout le SGC serait au courant avant l'heure du déjeuner ! « Je devrais y aller, » murmura-t-elle, tentant de s'éloigner.

Mais il saisit ses épaules. « Non, » dit-il, « Ne partez pas. »

« Il le faut – c'est pour le mieux... » Elle se recula, mais il refusa de la lâcher.

Se détournant brusquement, elle était sur le point de rentrer à nouveau dans la maison quand il dit : « Sam, je vous aime. » Elle s'arrêta net, trop affectée pour bouger. « Peu importe ce qui arrivera ce soir, je vous aimerai, » dit-il, d'une voix chargée d'émotion. « Aucun fichu règlement ne pourra changer ça. Rien ne pourra changer ça. »

Pendant un instant, elle ne bougea pas. Que le diable vous emporte, Jack O'Neill, jura-t-elle, à travers les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Pourquoi fallait-il que vous disiez cela ? J'aurais pu le faire si vous n'aviez pas dit cela. J'aurais pu partir. Elle resta immobile, paralysée par l'indécision. Comment pouvait-elle partir maintenant ? Il l'aimait ! Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ! Et pourtant, comment pouvait-elle rester ? Elle risquait tellement – sa carrière à elle, sa carrière à LUI, le meilleur job de toute la planète... Mais si elle partait ? Que perdrait-elle alors ? Quelque chose dont son cœur et son âme se languissaient. La chance d'un bonheur plus grand qu'elle n'avait jamais connu – un bonheur plus grand que tout ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir à travers la Porte des étoiles. Quand il en venait à cela, il n'y avait pas vraiment de choix à faire.

Elle se tourna lentement pour lui faire face, essuyant les larmes qui striaient ses joues. Il l'étudiait intensément, mais ne fit aucun mouvement vers elle – la décision lui appartenait. Sam sourit, elle avait fait son choix et son cœur bondit avec une soudaine explosion de joie. « Discrets ? » demanda-t-elle, reniflant un peu, ne sachant pas si elle pleurait ou était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

« Absolument. »

« Vous pensez que nous y arriverons ? »

Il lui tendit les mais et elle les prit, le laissant l'attirer dans ses bras. « Oh, oui, » dit-il avec un grand sourire, la serrant étroitement. « Vous et moi, Carter ? Nous pouvons réussir n'importe quoi. »

Elle ferma les yeux pendant un instant, posant sa tête sur son épaule, pas vraiment sûre de croire où elle se trouvait – dans ses bras, enfin ! Et c'était tellement bien, elle se sentait tellement en sécurité – juste comme de rentrer chez soi. Et puis elle sourit, son cœur éclatant de joie, alors qu'elle enveloppait ses bras autour de son cou et le tirait plus près. « Vous savez, Jack, » murmura-t-elle, frôlant ses lèvres d'un baiser, « En tant que scientifique, je pense que nous devrions tester cette théorie. »

Saisissant ce qu'elle voulait dire, Jack sourit, un éclat malicieux dans les yeux. « Etes-vous en train de parler d'une expérience pratique ? »

« Probablement plus d'une, » lui dit-elle. « Pensez-vous être à la hauteur du défi ? »

« Oh, oui, » promit-il, l'embrassant avec un désir soudain et intense qui la mit en feu. « Je peux gérer ça. »

« Oui, » susurra-t-elle, après avoir réussi à reprendre son souffle. « Je pense que oui. »

OOO

Daniel se sentait mieux. La douleur dans sa tête était supportable, et la nausée avait été remplacée par une faim dévorante. Une faim qui rendit presque appétissante la bouillie d'origine militaire que le Dr. Fraiser lui avait donné.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en la piquant avec circonspection.

Janet regarda par-dessus les données qu'elle vérifiaient : « On dirait de la bouillie d'avoine. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ou ça se pourrait que ce soit du gruau de maïs. »

En hésitant, il leva une demi cuillérée à sa bouche et goûta. « Bouillie d'avoine, » décida-t-il. « Je pense. »

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit. « Bonjour, » salua Jack, d'une voix inhabituellement joyeuse. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Mieux, merci, » répondit Daniel, échangeant un regard surpris avec le docteur. O'Neill n'était jamais enjoué le matin.

« Bien. » Il alla de l'autre côté du lit et s'assit en bâillant. « Vous allez manger ça ? » demanda-t-il, indiquant un morceau de toast mou sur le plateau de Daniel.

« Il est tout à vous, » dit Daniel, l'étudiant avec méfiance. « Vous avez faim ? »

Jack lui dédia un bref sourire. « Oh, oui, » dit-il, prenant une bouchée du toast. « Très faim. »

« Salut, Daniel, » dit Sam en passa la tête par la porte. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, Entrez. »

« Je ne peux pas rester, » expliqua-t-elle en entrant. « Je suis en chemin pour le briefing avec... »

« Bonjour, Carter, » salua Jack.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, et sursauta au son de sa voix. « Mon Colonel, » répondit-elle prudemment, semblant réprimer avec difficulté un sourire.

« J'espère que vous avez bien dormi ? » poursuivit Jack, avec quelque chose qu'on aurait pu décrire comme un pétillement dans ses yeux.

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent légèrement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire cela, et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire qu'elle réprima impitoyablement. « Oui, monsieur, très bien. Merci. » Puis, comme si elle lui lançait un défi, elle ajouta : « Et vous ? »

« Incroyable, » lui dit-il. « Je veux dire, j'ai dormi incroyablement bien. » Cette fois, le sourire de Carter lui échappa et elle fut forcée de se détourner.

Le regard de Daniel passa de l'un à l'autre, et remarqua que Fraiser faisait de même. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et ceux de Janet s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage, mais elle retourna à son travail en silence.

Daniel ne put rester aussi discret. « Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Jack haussa les épaules. « Alors quoi ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien. »

« Oh, allez ! »

Jack secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. » Il se tourna vers Carter. « Et vous ? »

« Aucune idée, mon Colonel. »

Jack lui fit un sourire. « Savourez votre petit déjeuner, Daniel, » dit-il, se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte. « Venez, Carter, nous allons être en retard. »

Sam eut un petit haussement d'épaules d'excuse en direction de Daniel. « A vos ordres, monsieur, » dit-elle, suivant Jack à la porte. Mais alors qu'ils s'en allaient, Daniel vit distinctement un sourire éclater entre eux, avec toute la chaleur et l'intensité d'une explosion solaire.

« J'ai vu ! » cria-t-il, mais Jack lui fit simplement un signe dédaigneux de la main et ferma la porte.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Janet à l'instant où la porte se referma.

« Sans blague ! » convint Daniel, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage. « Vous savez, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses incroyables depuis que je suis au SGC, mais ça... ? »

« Un vrai miracle, » acquiesça Janet.

« Amen. »

The end

_Sally__ : Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire. J'essaie toujours d'améliorer mon écriture, donc tout feedback constructif sera reçu avec reconnaissance._


End file.
